ANHELANDO TU AMOR
by safiro
Summary: Ella lo había amado en el pasado y él la había rechazado cuando se declaro, años después ella ha cambiado y lo ignora completamente y ahora él se siente extraño porque de alguna forma se encuentra anhelando su amor/ de yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Uno

Estaba terminando de vestirme luego de una refrescante ducha, últimamente estaba haciendo demasiado calor y aunque siempre acostumbraba despertarme temprano, en los días calurosos lo hacía con mayor rapidez y sin dudarlo ni un segundo me metía al baño para refrescarme. Hoy además tenía otra razón para levantarme antes, y es que mi hermana Rosemary había hablado conmigo hace un par de días para preguntarme si una de sus amigas podría quedarse en nuestra casa por una temporada, pues su departamento lo estaban remodelando y no se lo habían entregado al tiempo acordado, así que estaba buscando donde quedarse, yo le dije que sí, pero luego de que mencionara el nombre de su amiga lo dude, pues no había persona más escandalosa y fastidiosa que Candy White, solo imaginar tenerla alrededor dando gritos y armando alboroto con su torpeza me daba escalofríos, pero aun así, al final no había podido negarme, cuando Rosemary me pedía algo, nunca se lo negaba.

En realidad nosotros no éramos hermanos de sangre, mi padre se caso con su madre cuando ambos éramos muy chicos, ambos estaban viudos y después de una relación de dos años decidieron casarse, Rosemary y yo congeniamos inmediatamente, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre corriendo por las venas, ambos nunca negaríamos que éramos hermanos, nos parecíamos mucho en la forma de ser y nos llevamos de maravilla, además como crecimos juntos desde tan chicos, nuestro lazo familiar era irrompible y más fuerte se había hecho cuando murieron nuestros padres en un accidente, desde ahí solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y por esa misma razón ninguno había querido abandonar la casa para independizarse, además ambos éramos reservados en algunas cosas y sabíamos respetar la privacidad del otro sin problema, y aunque llegaría el momento en el que alguno se fuera para formar su propia familia, mientras eso no sucediera no teníamos apuro de irnos de la casa.

Pensando en mi privacidad y en la tranquilidad de la casa, hice una mueca, Candy no sabía respetar la privacidad de nadie, además nunca paraba de hablar, ni de preguntar estupideces, lo sabía por experiencia propia, pues en el pasado cuando estábamos en preparatoria, ella y las demás amigas de Rosemary se pasaban todos los días en nuestra casa, y de todas las amigas de mi hermana ella era la más escandalosa, pero esta vez lo había dejado claro, no iba a permitir que interrumpieran mi paz, así que si comenzaba con sus alborotos tendría que irse sin dudarlo, esa fue la condición que le plantee a Rosemary , y ella dijo que no habría problema, aun así dudaba un poco de que fuera a suceder de verdad.

Además, no quería parecer un engreído y arrogante, pero esperaba que no estuviera todo el tiempo atrás mío, y aunque la última vez que la había visto se lo había dejado bien claro, con lo cabeza dura que era, dudaba que razonara un poco. Y es que hace tres años cuando estaba por marcharme a Estados Unidos a continuar mis estudios de medicina, ella me había venido a casa cuando estaba solo y me había confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí, esa vez había sido un poco duro con ella, le había dicho cosas feas, pero tenía que hacerle entender de alguna forma que nunca podría corresponderla, le había dicho que no era mi tipo y que me molestaba muchísimo su presencia y su forma de ser tan desesperante, que no perdiera el tiempo haciéndose ilusiones porque nunca la correspondería, yo buscaba una chica totalmente diferente, alguien que tuviera cualidades distintas, y ella jamás podría darme algo así. En realidad había sido muy duro, pero era lo que pensaba y yo pecaba siempre de sincero, no podía permitir que ella se siguiera haciendo falsas ilusiones conmigo, pues yo jamás podría corresponderle. En sus ojos siempre pude ver sus sentimientos, siempre estuve al tanto de lo que ella sentía por mí, pero yo pensé que nunca tendría el valor para confesarlos, ni para enfrentarse a mi tan directamente, siempre creí que me marcharía y ella se olvidaría de todo, así que tuve que decir todas esas cosas para que comprendiera la realidad.

Y hasta el día de hoy nunca me voy a olvidar de la expresión de sus ojos luego de mis palabras, ella siempre había tenido unos ojos muy expresivos, su mirada siempre mostraba lo que pensaba antes de que hablara, y cuando la rechace pude ver cuánto le había dolido y lo triste que estaba, pude ver su corazón partiéndose en dos pedazos, para cuando había querido disculparme por mi dureza, ella no me había dado tiempo para hablar de nuevo, temblorosamente se había disculpado por haberme molestado y había dado media vuelta para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de esa vez, no la vi nunca más.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, no podía ser nadie más que mi hermana, así que le avise que podía pasar.

—Buenos días Albert—

—Buenos días hermana—

—¿Quieres bajar a tomar un café conmigo? Candy no tarde en llegar, acaba de mandarme un mensaje, está en camino— yo fruncí el ceño y solté un suspiro

—Adiós a la paz—

—No seas así por favor, Candy a cambiado mucho estos años, ha madurado, te aseguro que nadie va a turbar tu paz, ella ya no es la misma de antes— dijo algo sentimental y no entendí porque

—Esperemos que sea verdad, pero mejor vamos a desayunar, quiero tomar el último café con tranquilidad—

—Que obstinado eres— dijo mi hermana algo molesta, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, yo la seguí de cerca

Aunque mi hermana era muy reservada ante los asuntos de los demás, parece ser que nunca se entero de la declaración que Candy me hizo, de ser así, se que aun con lo que respetaba mi privacidad me hubiera dicho algo, al menos me habría regañado por las duras palabras que había utilizado con su amiga, y me hubiera obligado a pedirle disculpas, pero todo este tiempo ella no había hecho ni un solo comentario al respecto, así que imagine que Candy no le había contado nada, la razón, la desconocía y sinceramente tampoco quería saberla.

Quince minutos y dos tazas de café después, el timbre sonó por fin, Candy había llegado, Rosemary salió entusiasmada a recibir a su amiga, ella obviamente era la más feliz de los dos, pues su amiga se quedaría en casa y le haría compañía, yo se lo mucho que la quería, desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria se habían hecho casi hermanas y nunca habían dejado de ser amigas en ningún momento, Rosemary la adoraba. Y aunque yo nunca entendería como había congeniado mi hermana con alguien como Candy, tan diferente a ella, nunca le dije nada, era su vida y ella tenía derecho a escoger a sus amistades sin importar lo que yo pensara.

Cuando Rosemary abrió la puerta no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco, la chica que entro por la puerta era alguien totalmente diferente a la chica de hace tres años, las coletas no estaban, su cabello caía suelto y estaba un poco más corto que antaño, se notaba que ahora estaba más desarrollada, su figura ya no era la de una niña, aunque no eran demasiadas había adquirido curvas por todos lados, llevaba un leve maquillaje y los labios en tono rosa, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue sus ojos, aunque se llenaron de verdadera alegría cuando vio a mi hermana, después del efusivo abrazo no pude leer nada mas, ninguna otra emoción, ya no eran tan transparentes como antes, no podía ver en ellos lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no podía ver nada. Y no entendía porque eso me hacía sentir frustrado.

Cuando termino de saludar a mi hermana me miro sin ninguna expresión predominante, es como si le diera igual mi presencia, aun así me saludo cortésmente y con amabilidad, yo me sentí un poco extraño ante eso, pero le respondí el saludo de igual manera.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café o té?— ofreció mi hermana, ella negó

—No gracias Rosemary , tome algo antes de venir, estuve despierta desde muy temprano terminando de empacar todo, y como me quedaba algo de tiempo desayune en el camino— su voz también se escuchaba diferente, ya no era tan chillona, aunque seguía siendo una voz algo aguda, era bastante suave

—Bueno entonces vamos a tu nueva habitación, para que te instales, Albert llevara tu equipaje— dijo mi hermana, yo asentí y tome su equipaje, luego las seguí escaleras arriba

—¡Vaya Rosemary ! No sabía que habían hecho remodelaciones, hace mucho que no venía a tu casa— dijo Candy mirando alrededor, según me había contado mi hermana, hacía mucho tiempo que Candy y sus amigas no venían a visitarla como antes, pues cuando terminaron la preparatoria todas entraron en universidades diferentes con horarios distintos, así que pocas veces se juntaban para charlar y cuando lo hacían preferían algún café

—Sí, cambiamos algunas cosas, además tienes que ver el hermoso piano de cola blanco que compro Albert hace un par de meses, te encantara tocarlo— yo fruncí el ceño

—Agradecería que no tocaras el piano, lo compre hace poco y me costó una fortuna, yo aun no me animo a tocarlo mucho pues estoy aprendiendo a usarlo y temo estropearlo, así que espero que no te le acerques mucho— no tenía pensado decir algo así, pero ya lo había hecho, ese era mi mayor defecto y virtud, ser demasiado sincero, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin dudarlo, pero es que ese piano me encantaba, y no quería que alguien tan torpe como Candy lo echara a perder

—Albert, Candy es…—

—No importa Rosemary — la interrumpió Candy, luego guío sus ojos hacia los míos —no te preocupes, no me acercare a tu piano, puedes estar tranquilo de que no lo voy a estropear— de nuevo sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna expresión ni sentimiento, mi hermana por el contrario frunció su ceño y me miro furiosa, Rosemary pocas veces se molestaba, al parecer de verdad me estaba portando como un cretino pues mi hermana de verdad estaba disgustada, sería mejor que cerrara mi boca y no hablara mas por todo el día

Entre en la que sería su nueva habitación, era la que quedaba al lado de la de mi hermana y frente a la mía, y para no seguir diciendo algo que molestara a Rosemary , deje el equipaje en la habitación y dando un corto saludo me despedí dejándolas solas. La primera parte del día se la habían pasado en la nueva habitación de Candy acomodando sus cosas, después del almuerzo habían salido al departamento de Candy a buscar algo importante que había olvidado. No me extrañaba que olvidara algo, era una cabeza hueca.

En la noche nos sentamos a cenar los tres, para mi sorpresa Candy en realidad hasta el momento estaba portándose bastante tranquila, no había escuchado un solo grito en todo el día, y aunque mi hermana había dicho que así seria yo realmente seguía dudando que durara mucho la tranquilidad.

—Te quedo muy rica la cena hermana— dije después de servirme el segundo plato, Rosemary sonrió

—Yo solo prepare la ensalada Albert, quien cocino fue Candy, insistió en que debía ayudar en algo pues la estábamos dejando quedar gratis— yo me sorprendí, hasta donde yo tenía entendido, a ella se le quemaba hasta el agua, aun así disimule un poco la sorpresa

—No es necesario que hagas nada para agradecer Candy, la casa es muy grande, no había problema en que te quedaras— dije omitiendo la condición que le había puesto a mi hermana sobre su comportamiento, ella me miro de nuevo sin expresión

—No es ninguna molestia para mí, además no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, ayudare en todo lo que pueda—

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor— ella asintió a mi comentario, se sentía bastante extraño no ver nada en sus ojos, cuando hablaba, especialmente conmigo su mirada no reflejaba nada, todo era muy distinto a lo que yo recordaba, en el pasado cuando su mirada se dirigía a mi siempre había una expresión de cariño en ella, incluso de admiración, pero ahora no había absolutamente nada

—Luego tienes que pasarme la receta, me encanto el platillo— dijo mi hermana luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca—¿Quién te la enseño, La Srta. Pony?—

—No, Terry— dijo tranquila, mi hermana ante la mención del nombre se puso algo nerviosa, pude darme cuenta que el tal Terry era alguien importante, o mi hermana no reaccionaria así

—Disculpa, no sabía que…—

—Olvídalo Rosemary , no hay ningún problema— y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era sincera no era igual que las de antes, definitivamente no era tan radiante, mi hermana parecía algo culpable, pero no sabía de qué, y al parecer todo tenía que ver con el nombre de Terry y aunque me daba curiosidad saber quién era, no iba a preguntar nada

Mi hermana cambio el tema rápidamente y empezaron a hablar temas bastante triviales, por lo que pude escuchar, parece ser que Candy recién había regresado de Inglaterra, había estado dos meses en dicho país pero no dijeron el motivo y yo tampoco lo pregunte, solo comentaron que ella había mandado remodelar su departamento antes de marcharse y se suponía que debían entregárselo completamente listo hace dos días, pero habían surgido complicaciones y aun no habían terminado y no sabían cuánto tiempo más tardarían, pues aunque las habitaciones y el comedor estaban listos, faltaban el baño, la cocina y un estudio que ella había pedido realizar, ella había pensado pasar una temporada en casa de sus padres, pero como el semestre ya había comenzado y la casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad mi hermana le había ofrecido quedarse con nosotros, pues estábamos a diez minutos de su universidad y así no tendría que volver tarde hasta tan lejos. De nuevo se me hizo bastante raro que alguien como ella mandara a hacer un estudio, pues hasta donde yo sabía odiaba estudiar. Y eso me llevaba a pensar en que tampoco sabía qué carrera universitaria estaba realizando Candy, en ningún momento habían mencionado algo sobre eso.

Los días pasaron increíblemente tranquilos, Candy llevaba una semana viviendo con nosotros y ni un solo escándalo se había armado ni nada por el estilo, es más, ni siquiera se notaba su presencia, solo la veía en el desayuno, en ocasiones en el almuerzo y por las noches en la cena, el resto del tiempo cuando no estaba en la universidad, se encerraba en su cuarto y se quedaba despierta hasta bastante tarde, pues yo acostumbraba estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando tenía algo de sed bajaba a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, y en el camino podía ver la luz de la habitación de Candy reflejándose bajo la puerta, indicándome que aun estaba despierta.

Hoy mi hermana me había informado en la mañana que Candy y ella estarían con una amiga de ambas y compañera de Candy en la universidad, tenían algo importante que hacer y Rosemary les ayudaría en algunas cosas, así que había decidido buscar a Archie para tomar algo o para ir a algún lado, pues imaginaba que eso era lo que le faltaba a Candy para empezar a gritar y a hacer escándalo, sus amigas.

Pero para mi desgracia Archie no estaba en el Pool y aunque había intentado distraerme tomando algo en el café, me había aburrido totalmente, así que no tendría más remedio que regresar a la casa, me encerraría en mi habitación hasta que la amiga de Rosemary y Candy se marchara y rezaría porque no hicieran mucho ruido desagradable. Cuando entre en la casa había un silencio total, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, así que me dirigí al cuarto donde tenía el piano, tal vez ellas estaban arriba en la habitación de alguna, y aprovecharía para practicar un poco con el instrumento que tanto me encantaba.

Pero cuando estuve cerca escuche voces, pude reconocer la voz de Rosemary y la de Candy, la otra debía ser la amiga de ambas, me molesto terriblemente que estuviera en el cuarto del piano, y esperaba que no estuvieran tocándolo, me sentía realmente quisquilloso con ese instrumento, siempre había querido aprender y temía que alguien que no supiera hacerlo lo estropeara, yo mismo temía romperlo, así que decidido me encamine dispuesto a echarlas del lugar.

La puerta del cuarto estaba medio abierta, mi hermana y una pelinegra, estaban sentadas en el suelo mientras miraban con bastante atención e interés unas hojas de block, avanzando un poco mas pude ver que Candy estaba sentada en banquito del piano y escribía algo en otra hoja apoyándose en el gran instrumento, de nuevo me llene de ira. ¿Estaban usando el piano como mesa de estudio? ¡¿Por qué Rosemary permitió que lo hicieran? Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de un golpe pero la rubia empezó a hablar y sin saber porque me quede escuchando.

—¡Esta hermosa!— exclamo emocionada —Escribiste algo tan hermoso solo con lo que te conté, te felicito Candy, me gusto muchísimo, gracias por escribir como me siento— Candy sonrió

—En verdad que está muy hermosa, tienes muchísimo talento para componer— felicito mi hermana

—Gracias, la verdad es que últimamente me he quedado hasta tarde componiendo, pero ayer cuando me hablaste de cómo me te sentías Annie no pude evitarlo y anoche empezó a rondar una idea en mi cabeza, así que sin dudarlo la pase al papel y la corregí como cuatro veces, hasta que quede conforme— le explico a la pelinegra que ahora sabia que se llamaba Annie , aun así no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Candy componía?

—¡¿Todo eso en una noche?— Exclamo de nuevo la rubia —¡Pero si hasta hiciste la música!—

—Creo que he estado inspirada últimamente, como les dije antes, escribí varias canciones—

—Me encantaría escucharla Candy— dijo mi hermana

—¿Quieres cantarla Annie ?— la otra negó

—Definitivamente debes hacerlo tú, aunque la hayas escrito basada en mi situación, esa canción es tuya, solo tú puedes hacerlo— Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto

—Imagine que dirías algo así, pero sabes que mi voz nunca se comparara con la tuya, se escuchara mucho mejor si tú la cantas Annie —

—Tonterías, tu voz es preciosa, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte en los coros—

—Annie tiene razón Candy, ¿Por qué no la cantas?— pidió mi hermana, ella suspiro

—Bien, pero que sea rápido, no quiero que vuelva tu hermano y nos vea usando su piano, él dejo bien claro que no quería que yo lo tocara y definitivamente no me siento bien haciéndolo sin su permiso, yo prometí no hacerlo—

—Pero yo te obligue— dijo mi hermana —además mi hermano se porto muy descortés contigo pidiendo semejante tontería, ¿Cómo vas a estropear el piano si eres la mejor tocándolo? Mas fácil podría romperlo él, no tu, cuando se entere que tu estudias música y tocas un montón de instrumentos maravillosamente se va a avergonzar por haberte insinuado que le romperías el piano— y tenía toda la razón, en este preciso momento me estaba sintiendo como un imbécil, ¡Estudiaba música!

—No importa, es su piano, puede decidir tranquilamente quien lo toca y quien no—

—Yo creo que si te escuchara tocando nunca más te pediría que te alejaras del piano, yo adoro escucharte tocar— dijo ahora la rubia amiga de ambas —y deja de dar vueltas al asunto, dame una copia de la partitura y empieza de una vez— Candy sonrió y suspirando tomo una de las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo anteriormente y que tenía sobre el piano y se la entrego a su amiga, la rubia se paro junto al piano mirando a su amiga, mi hermana se quedo en el suelo mirando también a Candy, yo también le preste toda mi atención, quería ver si era cierto lo que estaban diciendo, segundos después ella empezó a tocar

Una melodía suave empezó a sonar por todo la habitación y llego hasta mis oídos, luego una increíble voz angelical se escucho acompañando al piano, yo no podía creer que fuera Candy la que estuviera cantando, definitivamente su voz era excepcional.

**Recuerdas cuando no nos necesitábamos tanto**

**Cuando éramos los mejores amigos**

**Casi como hermanos**

**No entendíamos lo que era estar solos**

**Esos días se han ido, ahora te necesito tanto**

**Las noches son largas y necesito tenerte**

**No sé qué decir**

**Nunca quise sentirme así**

**No quiero estar**

**Sola esta noche**

**Que puedo hacer, para hacerte mío**

**Caí tan rápido y tan fácil esta vez**

**Que fue lo que dije o que hiciste tú**

**Como pude enamorarme de ti**

**Oigo tu voz y comienzo a temblar**

**Traes los recuerdos de lo vivido**

**No puedo pretender, que no siento nada por ti**

**No quiero estar**

**Sola esta noche**

**Que puedo hacer, para hacerte mío**

**Caí tan rápido y tan fácil esta vez**

**Que fue lo que dije o que hiciste tú**

**Como pude enamorarme de ti**

**Quiero decir que esto está bien**

**Y tiene que ser esta noche**

**Necesito que sepas**

**Que no quiero vivir esta vida**

**No quiero decirte adiós**

**Contigo quiero pasar, el resto de mi vida**

Antes de terminar la canción me retire, no quería que me descubrieran y dejaran de cantar, además no quería quedar como el imbécil que era frente a la amiga de mi hermana y de Candy, yo me había atrevido a pedirle a Candy que no se acercara al piano y ella tocaba como toda una profesional, yo recién y estaba aprendiendo a tocar unas cuantas melodías simples ¡y ella componía canciones! Definitivamente Candy me estaba cerrando la boca completamente durante los últimos días, todas las ideas que yo tenía sobre ella estaban erradas, todas, mi hermana tenía toda la razón, ella había cambiado, había madurado mucho, yo era quien se estaba quedando en el pasado y pensando que después de estos años, ella seguiría portándose como una chiquilla de dieciocho años, y aunque aun era muy joven, a sus veintiún años se notaba un cambio tremendo en Candy.

No sabía que pensar de esta nueva Candy, era totalmente diferente a la que yo conocía, pero lo que si estaba claro es que no podría basarme nunca más en el pasado para juzgarla, pues al parecer había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su vida y ahora era una mujer nueva, lo que ahora me preguntaba era, ¿Qué más sorpresas tendría la nueva Candy? ¿Qué otras cosas podría hacer que yo desconocía y dudaba que pudiera? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que morderme la lengua ante acusaciones incorrectas? Sospechaba, que serian muchas. Así que aun sintiéndome un tonto me fui a mi habitación y no salí hasta la cena, para este momento la tal Annie ya se había marchado, mi hermana y Candy habían preparado un platillo exquisito y como siempre hablaban de trivialidades, me había dado cuenta de que no hablaban de Candy, solo hablaba de Rosemary y su carrera o de alguna tontería de la casa, pero nunca mencionaban algún tema que tuviera que ver con la vida Candy y sospechaba que es porque no querían que yo escuchara.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Dos

Los días seguían transcurriendo, y Candy seguía sin hacer ningún escándalo, a estas alturas yo ya no esperaba que hiciera nada de eso, sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar ni que esperar de ella, estaba llena de sorpresas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, yo había estado estudiando hasta hace unos quince minutos, y después de llevar horas sentado necesitaba estirarme un poco, así que decidí bajar a la cocina y buscar algo para tomar. En el camino pude ver que la habitación de Candy se encontraba a oscuras, al parecer en esta ocasión ella no se había quedado despierta hasta tarde y lo más lógico es que estuviera durmiendo. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina, cuando abrí la puerta de la heladera escuche el sonido del piano, no tuve que pensar mucho en quien podría estar tocándolo, así que sin dudarlo me dirigí al cuarto de donde provenía la música.

Sentada con un pijama bastante corto y el cabello recogido por completo, imagino que por el terrible calor que hacía a esta altura del año, se encontraba Candy, los ojos estaban cerrados y con las manos vagando por el piano mientras tocaba una melodía que no conocía, así que la conclusión a la que llegue, es que de nuevo era una de sus composiciones, y sinceramente también era hermosa. Cuando de nuevo empezó a cantar no pude resistirme y me acerque un poco para escucharla mejor, esta vez no era como la anterior, su voz seguía siendo hermosa, pero reflejaba dolor y resentimiento, una terrible tristeza se podía escuchar en su canción. Y no sé porque, pero de algún modo pude sentirme igual que ella, es como si me transmitiera lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento y me hiciera seguir todo eso que estaba cantando.

**Tan vacía que no puedo sentir más**

**Que dejo caer mis lágrimas al suelo**

**Espero que mi corazón se recupere**

**Pero sigue en un pozo de lágrimas**

**Estoy tan perdida por dentro**

**En medio de mi corazón**

**Es un campo de batalla de amor**

**He estado luchando tanto tiempo**

**Y ahora estoy destrozada**

**Desde el centro de mi corazón,**

**Que tomaste hasta romperlo**

**¡Oh! Como duele**

**Siento deslizar tus manos**

**Y golpear el suelo hasta destrozarlo**

**Estoy tan destrozada**

**No puedo creer que era yo**

**Estoy tan destrozada**

**No puedo creer que me dañaras**

**Estoy tan destrozada cortaste desde adentro**

**¿Qué hago aun aquí?**

**Puede ser que todavía este esperando**

**Deseando que me rescates**

**Y juntes las piezas nuevamente**

**Estoy tan perdida por dentro**

**En medio de mi corazón**

**Es un campo de batalla de amor**

**He estado luchando tanto tiempo**

**Tomaste mis emociones y las esparciste en el suelo**

**Tan difícil de recogerlas**

**Y seguir con mi vida de nuevo**

Cuando termino sus ojos continuaron cerrados por unos segundos, para el momento en que los abrió me di cuenta de que me había acercado demasiado y estaba justo frente a ella, ya era muy tarde para irme. Ella pego un brinco cuando me vio y asustada intento levantarse pero se fue hacia atrás tropezándose con el banquito, yo me moví rápido y la tome primero de la muñeca tirando hacia mí para evitar que cayera, luego puse mis manos en su cintura para asegurarme de que no caería de nuevo. Su cintura era muy estrecha y si lo quisiera podría rodearla con mis brazos sin problema, además daba la sensación de ser tan delicada y tan frágil que me daba miedo romperla. Antes de que la soltara, ella me empujo lejos, y aunque no fue brusca, se notaba nerviosa.

—Yo… Albert discúlpame, me asústate y… sé que no debería estar usando tu piano… pero yo… ¡Dios estoy balbuceando como una estúpida!— se reprendió segundos después, su cara estaba levemente sonrojada y se notaba avergonzada, yo sonreí, esta era un poco la Candy que yo conocía, torpe y hablando atropelladamente, pero tan rápido como se había sonrojado también se recompuso y se calmo —Discúlpame Albert— dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo único que veía en los suyos era arrepentimiento —se que dijiste que no querías que usara el piano y yo te prometí no hacerlo, pero no podía dormir y tenía esta canción en la cabeza desde muy temprano, baje para tomar algo pero no me pude resistir y vine hasta aquí para poder escuchar como sonaba la idea que tenía de la música en mi cabeza, pero te prometo que nunca más lo tocare— yo fruncí el ceño, en verdad me había portado como un cretino cuando le pedí que no lo tocara

—No te preocupes, no voy a prohibirte que lo uses, ahora sé que fue una ridiculez hacerlo, tocas estupendamente—

—Gracias— y de nuevo no había expresión en sus ojos, definitivamente estaba empezando a frustrarme al no poder ver nada

—¿Así que estudias música, no?— ella asintió

—¿Te lo dijo Rosemary ?—

—No, digamos que me entere hace un par de días cuando estaban aquí con tu amiga— ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

—De verdad perdóname, no debimos usarlo sin tu permiso—

—Ya te dije que no importa, además tu amiga tiene razón— ella frunció el ceño

—¿En qué?—

—En que yo te pedí que no te acercaras porque no tenía la menor idea de lo bien que tocabas— ella sonrió

—Es el instrumento que más me gusta tocar— dijo pasando la mano con delicadeza por las teclas sin que hiciera ningún ruido, es como si le hiciera una caricia de amor al piano, yo me estremecí al imaginar lo delicado que debía ser su toque, pero sacudí ese pensamiento al instante

—¿Tu la compusiste?— pregunte para desviar mi atención, ella asintió

—Hace un par de años hice la letra, pero no le había compuesto la música hasta hoy, por cosas de la vida tenía la canción abandonada, pero hoy no sé porque no dejaba de pensar en ella y sin darme cuenta ya estaba armando las notas en mi cabeza—

—Es una canción hermosa, pero también muy triste— asegure, ella sonrió esta vez con algo de melancolía

—Sí, creo que en ese tiempo la mayoría de mis canciones salían así de apagadas— yo estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero ella empezó a hablar de nuevo —Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, no quiero molestarte mas— dijo a modo de disculpa y cerrando la tapa del piano se dispuso a marcharse

—No me molestas Candy— no sé porque tuve la necesidad de aclararlo

Y no sé porque ahora no me molestaba, cuando en el pasado mientras más lejos estuviera de ella, mucho mejor era para mí, pero los últimos días con esta nueva forma de ser de Candy en vez de molestarme me llamaba mucho la atención, ella no me había dirigido más que un par de palabras desde que llego, la conversación más larga que hemos tenido hasta ahora, es la de hace un momento. Y sinceramente y sin estar seguro del porqué, quería saber más de ella, conocerla más y saber porque había cambiado tanto.

Candy me miro unos segundos en los que estoy seguro que intento analizarme y en los que de nuevo yo no pude ver absolutamente nada de ella.

—Hasta mañana— dijo simplemente y se marcho, yo me quede mirándola hasta que se perdió en los pasillos, al parecer no me había creído cuando le dije que no me molestaba y no podía culparla, hace unos años le había dicho todo lo contrario y de la peor manera, tenía todo el derecho de dudar

Solté un suspiro y regrese a la cocina, después de un gran vaso de agua fría subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir, pero antes de poder hacerlo, no pude sacarme de la cabeza la canción de Candy y la tristeza que reflejaba en ella. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo para que escribiera cosas tan tristes? ¿Le habrían roto el corazón? Inmediatamente pensé en el rechazo que le había dado hace tres años, pero no creía que ese fuera el motivo, ella solo había estado encaprichada, solo era una ilusión infantil, nada más. Tenía que ser otro el motivo. Y me sorprendió el hecho de que quisiera saber desesperadamente que había sido y más aun querer disculparme con ella por las duras palabras del pasado. En ese momento ella no me había dado tiempo a disculparme, así que ahora necesitaba buscar de nuevo una oportunidad para aclarar todo.

-.-

Los días siguieron pasando tranquilamente, hoy era viernes, y unos amigos de mi hermana y de Candy, estaban realizando una fiesta y me habían invitado, no tenía mucho que hacer, los exámenes ya los había presentado así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, y un día de distracción me vendría realmente bien, además Archie también iría así que de una forma u otra me entretendría.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y por la forma de tocar, estaba seguro que era mi hermana, además seria rarísimo que Candy viniera a mi habitación, si apenas y me dirigía la palabra.

—Adelante Rosemary — ella entro y me sonrió

—¿Ya estás listo?—

—Sí y por lo que veo tu también, aunque es temprano todavía— dije levantando ambas cejas, mi hermana se veía realmente bien, tenía un vestido a media pierna azul oscuro, algo ajustado pero no demasiado, el cabello que ahora llevaba un poco más largo, recogido en una cola y sandalias de tacón alto, lo que me llamo bastante la atención, porque ella casi nunca usaba tacón —¿Acaso hay alguien especial al que quieras conquistar esta noche?— pregunte en broma, pero me sorprendí cuando ella sonrió algo alegre

—Tal vez— dijo simplemente, yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Hablas en serio?— ella volvió a sonreír y asintió

—Parece ser que si—

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?— tal vez pensarían que yo era un hermano celoso, pero no, confiaba plenamente en el juicio de mi hermana, ella siempre había sido lo suficiente madura como para mantener a los imbéciles a raya, y la verdad es que ya estaba en edad para tener una relación más seria, así que si encontraba a alguien, me alegraba mucho por ella y esperaba que fuera alguien que la valorara de verdad

—No, es un compañero de la universidad, coincidimos en un par de clases solamente—

—¿Y van en serio?— ella negó

—Al parecer él ni siquiera sabe que existo, al menos no fuera de clases, pues algunas veces hicimos un par de trabajos juntos pero nada más—

—Pues entonces es un imbécil, si no se da cuenta lo hermosa que es mi hermana y la excelente mujer que es, él se lo pierde— ella sonrió

—Creo que es un mal común en los hombres— dijo y creí escuchar un doble sentido en sus palabras, así que fruncí el ceño, yo la conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando me trataba de decir algo

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Nada, solo quiero dejar claro que los hombres son unos despistados y tarados totales, a veces tienen mujeres hermosas y estupendas al lado y no se dan cuenta de absolutamente nada, incluso las ignoran y después se arrepienten cuando ya no tienen su atención— yo de nuevo fruncí el ceño

—¿De quién estás hablando?—

—De nadie en especial Albert, solamente estoy diciendo lo que pienso—

—Pues a mí me parece que tratas de insinuarme algo—

—¿Qué podría tratar de insinuarte diciendo eso?— su pregunte me pareció realmente irónica —Deja de pensar siempre que las cosas tienen un doble sentido, venía a pedirte un favor— cambio el tema, yo la mire fijamente, pero ella siguió igual de tranquila que antes, así que deje el tema yo también

—¿Qué es?—

—Voy a llevar un par de cosas a casa de Robert para la fiesta, aun es temprano, así que iré y volveré para que nos vayamos todos juntos, pero quería pedirte que en más o menos quince minutos despiertes a Candy— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Despertarla?—

—Sí, estos días no ha dormido mucho y hoy más temprano me dijo que se iría a dormir un rato, que la despertara con tiempo para poderse arreglar, pero Robert me llamo hace un rato y me pidió que le llevara algo, y no quiero despertarla tan pronto, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?— yo asentí, nunca le negaba nada a Rosemary

—Gracias hermano, nos vemos en un rato y por cierto me llevo tu auto— yo de nuevo asentí antes de que se marchara

Aun tenía tiempo, así que decidí aprovecharlo y leer un poco, como los últimos días ya tenía tiempo de sobra, aprovechaba lo más posible para leer, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, además tendría que hablar de nuevo con mi profesor de piano, pues había suspendido las clases por los exámenes, pero ahora quería empezar de nuevo, y es que viendo como tocaba Candy, me daban muchísimas ganas de algún día poder hacerlo aunque sea un poco como ella.

Leí unas cuantas hojas, después de un rato cerré el libro y me frote un poco los ojos pues los sentía irritados, me gire a ver el reloj y me levante de un salgo. Rosemary me había pedido que despertara a Candy en quince minutos, habían pasado cuarenta y cinco y por estar leyendo me había olvidado por completo de llamarla, así que saliendo rápido de mi habitación cruce el pasillo en dos zancadas para despertarla.

Solté un suspiro cuando escuche lo que parecía ser la televisión, al parecer estaba despierta, aunque, aun así no me podría confiar, pues tal vez se hubiera quedado dormida con el televisor prendido, así que di un par de golpes a la puerta y espere a que me contestara. Un minuto después nadie me respondió, toque una segunda vez y de nuevo la respuesta solo fue el sonido de la televisión. Como no respondió decidí entrar, así que girando el pomo empuje la puerta y entre.

—Candy, despierta, Rosemary me pidió que…— me calle en cuanto entre

En efecto el televisor estaba encendido, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no me había escuchado tocar, el segundo, era porque Candy estaba en el baño de la habitación secándose el pelo. Y al parecer tampoco me había escuchado entrar, o de lo contrario ya me hubiera echado a patadas, pues estaba con la puerta del baño abierta, la cabeza incluida a un costado mientras con un cepillo y con el secador peinaba mechón a mechón su cabello dorado. Lo que me hizo quedar de pierda, era su atuendo, o la falta de este, pues llevaba solo un fabuloso conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, que se ajustaba de manera increíble a su cuerpo, el cual estaba claro que ya no era el de una niña, y aunque delgado tenia las curvas suficientes para causarle una erección a cualquier hombre, que en este caso era yo.

Si, Albert Andry había tenido una erección solo con ver a una mujer en ropa interior, increíble, pero cierto, me sentí como un adolescente, y no es que no me excitara ver a una mujer de esa manera, pero por lo general habría un "juego" previo que animara un poco las cosas para que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma tan inmediata. Pues no era una simple erección, estaba realmente excitado, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo solo con verla, nunca una mujer me había parecido tan terriblemente provocadora y sensual usando solamente un maldito secador de pelo. Definitivamente la falta de sexo me estaba causando problemas y es que aunque yo había tenido solo un par de encuentros sexuales, y realmente no era nada experimentado en el tema, nunca pensé que podría excitarme así solo viendo a una mujer.

En ese momento Candy termino de usar el secador, con el cabello completamente seco y rizado es mas alborotado, enrollo el cable del secador en el mango y lo dejo sobre el lavado junto al cepillo, tenía que actuar rápido o ella se giraría y se daría cuenta de la presión que tenía en los pantalones y de la cara de estúpido que estaba seguro tendría. Así que saliendo un poco de mi estupefacción, aclare mi garganta. Ella pego un brinquito y me miro asustada.

—¡¿Albert? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto alarmada y tan rápido como pudo agarro la bata de baño que estaba a su lado y se cubrió, yo agradecí que lo hiciera y que justo en ese momento mi erección desapareciera o pasaría la vergüenza más horrible de mi vida

—Discúlpame, Rosemary me pidió que te despertara para que estuvieras lista a tiempo, llame a la puerta un par de veces y como no respondiste, pensé que te habías dormido con el televisor encendido—

—No te escuche porque como viste estaba secándome el cabello— dijo algo molesta con las manos a cada lado de la cintura, yo me sentí algo incomodo

—Bien, yo… ¿Te falta mucho? Rosemary debe estar por llegar, me entretuve leyendo un libro y olvide despertarte antes—

—No hay problema, ya casi estoy lista, solo dame unos diez minutos— yo asentí, en ese momento escuchamos la puerta principal, debía ser Rosemary

—Parece ser que ya llego, te dejare sola entonces— y salí de su habitación

Diez minutos después estaba abajo en la sala esperándolas a ambas, pues Rosemary había entrado en el cuarto de Candy y todavía no salía ninguna de las dos. Estaba leyendo un mensaje de Archie donde me avisaba que me esperaría afuera del lugar, cuando le respondí con un "Ok" las chicas bajaron. Tuve que cerrar fuertemente la boca para que no se me abriera de la impresión, pues Candy se veía estupenda, con un vestido negro un poco más ajustado que el de mi hermana e igualmente a media pierna, botines negros y maquillada levemente, se veía increíble, tuve que soltar poco a poco el aire y rezar para que de nuevo no se me hiciera un bulto en los pantalones, sería realmente vergonzoso si sucediera algo así delante de ambas, pensarían que era un hombre necesitado de sexo urgente y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien, de ninguna manera estaba necesitado, así que desviando mi atención de Candy mire a mi hermana para tranquilizarme.

—¿Quieres manejar tu?— pregunte tratando de despejar cualquier imagen de Candy de mi cabeza, aunque sería algo difícil, pues tendría que verla toda la maldita noche. Mi hermana negó, aunque era mi auto, siempre dejaba que lo usara cuando quisiera, pero pocas veces lo hacía, nunca había sido muy aficionada a los autos, ni siquiera había permitido que le comprara uno el cumpleaños pasado —Bien, entonces será mejor que vamos, Archie ya está yendo para allá— ambas asintieron, quince minutos después estuvimos en casa del tal Robert, como imagine Archie nos estaba esperando afuera, así que luego de saludar a mi hermana y a Candy entramos

* * *

gracias Pauli, ale bernal, flor y Rosial


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Tres

El lugar me gusto, se notaba bastante tranquilo, no había demasiada gente, no se sentía el insufrible olor del cigarrillo y al parecer todos estaban hablando o bailando tranquilamente, era las fiestas a las que me gustaba asistir, no eran aburridas, pero tampoco insoportables.

—¡Candy!— escuche que exclamaron, después una chica bastante hermosa y elegante se acercó a Candy y la abrazo

—Karen hace tiempo no te veía— Candy le sonreía realmente alegre

—Desde que te fuiste a Inglaterra, estos últimos días hemos estado haciendo muchas cosas y Robert y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para salir con los amigos, por eso decidimos hacer una fiesta para reunirnos de nuevo—

—Yo también he estado un poco ocupada, mi departamento aun no está listo y no sé cuánto van a tardar—

—Siempre sucede lo mismo con esas cosas, tardan más de lo que te dicen en un principio—ambas se enfrascaron en su conversación poniéndose al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Mientras tanto mi hermana saludo a otra chica y nos la presento a Archie y a mí

—Mucho gusto, Annie Britter— se presento ella

—¿Annie?— dijo Archie abriendo los ojos sorprendido —¡No lo puedo creer!— ella frunció el ceño —¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Archie Conrwell— ella sonrió

—¡¿Archie? Que cambiado estas, no te veía desde la primaria, casi no te reconozco—

—Lo mismo digo, hace años que no sabía nada de ti—mi amigo sonrió ampliamente, bien, al parecer por la mirada de Archie esta noche no me haría compañía, pues no dejaba de mirar a Annie con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. Mi hermana me miro y sonrió al comprender lo que estaba pensando, pues su amiga estaba en las mismas condiciones que él

—Rosemary , preséntame a tu hermano— esta vez la chica que estaba hablando con Candy se dirigió a nosotros, mi hermana me tomo del brazo

—Hermano, te presento a Karen Kleiss, ambas estamos estudiando en la misma universidad, Karen, este es mi hermano Albert—

—Es un gusto conocer al famoso hermano de Rosemary, ella habla muy bien de ti ¿Sabes?— yo sonreí

—El gusto es mío, y es bueno saber que mi hermana tiene tiempo para hablar de mí a sus amistades— dije dándole un pequeño abrazo a Rosemary, ella me correspondió

—Hablando de amistades, ¿Dónde está Paty ?— pregunto Candy —Pensé que ya habría llegado— Karen suspiro

—Está acompañando a Ster, ambos fueron por Tom, pues no sabía cómo llegar— mi hermana se puso algo nerviosa cuando mencionaron el segundo nombre, yo sonreí internamente, el tal Tom tenía que ser la persona que a ella le gustaba —Y como todos sabemos, a donde vaya Ster ira Paty — las tres rieron

—¡Hola chicas!— se escucho una voz algo ronca, un chico rubio con expresión disgustada apareció tras Karen y pasándole el brazo por los hombros me miro frunciendo el ceño —¿Quién es su amiguito?— dijo de manera despectiva, yo fruncí el ceño

—No es ningún amiguito Robert, es el hermano de Rosemary — explico Karen, así que este era el tal Robert, mi hermana hablaba constantemente de él, pero nunca mencionó que fuera tan arrogante

—Pues no se parecen en nada, son como el agua y el aceite— aunque el comentario no era ofensivo, la forma en que lo dijo si lo fue, incluso Karen frunció el ceño al parecer disgustada, yo estaba a punto de responderle como se merecía, cuando Candy se paro en medio y me hablo

—¡Oye Albert! Justo hace unos minutos me había ofrecido a ayudarle a Karen con los bocadillos, ya que Archie se desapareció con Annie, ¿Quieres ayudarme?— sé que me lo proponía para calmar la situación, así que preferí tranquilizarme y asentir simplemente, no quería pelearme con los amigos de mi hermana —¡Estupendo!— se giro a Karen —traje algo de música para la fiesta, Rosemary la tiene en su cartera ¿Quieren verla?— Karen asintió —Bien, entonces nosotros estaremos en la cocina— y tomándome de la mano me arrastro hasta la cocina del lugar

Cuando Candy me toco me olvide por completo del imbécil de Robert, como había imaginado anteriormente su toque era realmente suave, sus manos se sentían muy delicadas, además estaba relativamente cerca de ella y podía sentir su perfume perfectamente, olía a rosas rojas y me encantaba, pegaba muy bien con su personalidad, no sé porque pero me sentí extraño con el perfume, se me hacía demasiado familiar, además estando tan cerca podía apreciar bien su figura y lo pequeña que era comparada conmigo, no debía pesar mucho, si la levantaba en brazos debía ser sumamente liviana. Guardando la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacudiendo la cabeza despeje esas ideas locas, era Candy en quien estaba pensando y eso definitivamente me desconcertó. Cuando llegamos a la cocina ella soltó mi mano y me miro directamente.

—Disculpa que te haya interrumpido así, pero no quería que te pelearas con Robert— se disculpo, en su mirada se notaba que estaba aliviada por haber calmado la situación

—Al parecer no soy de su agrado, pero no era necesario que se portara de esa forma tan infantil— dije molesto, ella soltó una risita

—No te preocupes, no es nada especial en contra tuya, a Robert le molestan todos los hombres guapos— no pude pasar por alto el que me considerara guapo, y es que aunque en el pasado ella me había confesado sus sentimientos, que todavía pensara que yo era guapo, de algún modo me hacía sentir bien, pero no quise hacer ningún comentario, al parecer ella estaba habladora y hoy en especial se notaba alegre, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad

—Se nota que es un hombre bastante celoso, pero no tiene porque tratar así a todos los que se le acerquen a Karen, yo ni siquiera estaba a su lado— ella volvió a sonreír divertida y se dirigió hasta la mesada para empezar a acomodar los bocadillos en bandejas y recipientes —¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunte curioso, ella me miro, estuvo pensando un rato y luego miro alrededor como comprobando que no hubiera nadie

—Robert es muy sobre protector —

—No lo puedo creer—

—Créelo Albert, es verdad—

—Vaya, sí que es celoso—

—Es una buena persona, simplemente es peculiar, y aunque sean excéntricos, ambos se aman demasiado, una no podría existir sin él otra, imaginarlos por separado es imposible— en su voz se escuchaba admiración

—Sí, se nota que se quieren mucho, eso no se puede discutir… déjame ayudarte con eso— dije al verla acomodando sola los bocadillos, ella negó

—No es necesario, simplemente te lo pedí para que no terminaras pegándole a Robert y luego te arrepintieras al darte cuenta que es mujer, aunque sinceramente ella sabe defenderse muy bien, sería difícil que un hombre la golpeara, pero aun así preferí evitar malos ratos—

—No importa, igual quiero ayudarte, como dijiste, Archie se perdió y no conozco a nadie en la fiesta, prefiero ayudarte y hacer algo para distraerme— ella asintió

Estuvimos un rato acomodando los bocadillos y cuando todo estuvo listo lo llevamos a la sala, habían puesto una mesa en un rincón para la comida, y otra al lado para las bebidas, dejando todo en su lugar, mire alrededor y pude ver un par de parejas bailando. La rubia amiga de Candy y de mi hermana ya había llegado y bailaba con un chico de cabello largo plateado, sonreía sumamente feliz y abrazaba a su pareja de baile como si en cualquier momento él saldría corriendo despavorido, al parecer ese era el chico del que hablaba la canción que Candy le había compuesto la vez anterior y por lo que puede ver él también sentía algo por ella, pues aunque aparentemente ella no lo notaba, él la abrazaba de igual forma. Después vi a Archie con Annie, que hablaban y hablaban sin parar, mientras reían a cada tanto, Karen y Robert también estaban bailando, pero quien me sorprendió fue mi hermana.

Rosemary estaba bailando con un chico alto de cabello marrón, estaban hablando mientras bailaban, no tan fluidamente como Archie y Annie, pero se nota que estaban hablando sobre algún tema interesante para ambos, y agradable, pues los dos acotaban algo cada tanto, y luego sonreían tranquilamente, mi hermana se notaba ilusionada, lo miraba casi con devoción y cuando el chico le dijo algo en particular ella le sonrió y lo miro radiante, este tenía que ser el chico que le gustaba, o mejor dicho del que estaba enamorada, pues nunca la había visto ver a nadie de esa forma tan profunda. A simple vista él no parecía mala persona, por el contrario se veía muy serio e intelectual, tenía el perfil adecuado para mi hermana, pero aun así no me dejaría convencer solo con verlo, cuando tuviera la oportunidad intentaría hablar con él en privado para ver qué tipo de persona era de verdad, pues aunque yo no era un hermano celoso, nunca había visto a mi hermana así con nadie y no quería que la hicieran sufrir. Tome a Candy de la muñeca y la jale hasta un lugar algo más tranquilo.

—¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto preocupada por mi repentina acción

—Imagino que el chico con el que está bailando Rosemary es el que le gusta ¿No?— ella asintió algo sorprendida de ver que estaba enterado sobre el tema—¿Lo conoces?—

—Un poco— dijo mirándolos y sonriendo

—¿Qué tipo de persona es?—

—No te preocupes Albert, Tom es un buen chico, algo despistado con las chicas, aunque yo creo que más bien es tímido— ahora su atención regreso a mi —es sumamente inteligente y muy dedicado, aunque no tiene problemas en decir lo que piensa al parecer con las mujeres es diferente, en varias ocasiones lo he visto mirando mucho a Rosemary , él es amigo de Ster el hermano de Archie, tu mejor amigo No? así lo conocimos, aunque también tiene algunas clases con Rosemary , pero al parecer no se decide a hablarle y tu hermana tampoco, puedo asegurar que si están bailando juntos, es porque Annie y Ster confabularon contra ellos y de alguna forma hicieron que salieran a bailar—

—Entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo— ella sonrió

—No te preocupes, sabes de sobra que Rosemary nunca se enamoraría de un idiota, es tan inteligente que su cerebro no se lo permitiría— yo me reí ante el comentario

—Lo sé, y aunque no me gusta meterme, no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco, ella es lo único que me queda—

—Te entiendo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, Rosemary no es como el resto de nosotras las mujeres, ella si sabe escoger a los hombres— de algún modo me sentí incomodo con su comentario, pero ella al parecer no lo dijo por nada en particular, pues siguió hablando igual de tranquila—tu tendrías que animarla a que mínimo lo salude a Tom en la universidad, por lo general lo ignora pues no sabe cómo actuar frente a él, teme que la rechace— yo fruncí el ceño, de nuevo me sentí incomodo —le he casi asegurado que será imposible, pero ella no quiere hacerlo, aunque Tom es igual que ella, si ninguno de los dos se anima, entonces nunca podrán estar juntos, están desperdiciando el tiempo cuando podrían aprovecharlo al máximo con sus sentimientos— luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto —esperemos que aunque sea, mínimamente hoy se hagan amigos— yo asentí

En ese momento el celular de Candy sonó, ella se disculpo y se alejo para hablar tranquila, yo la mire hasta que se perdió en el mirador del departamento, había sonreído radiante cuando atendió. Definitivamente tenía un gran cargo de conciencia, pues todas las palabras que dijo Candy en los últimos minutos las sentí volverse contra mí, lo más seguro es que ella no estaba insinuando nada, pero era tal mi culpa que en todo momento me sentí atacado. Definitivamente tendría que disculparme pronto con ella o en cualquier momento la culpa no me dejaría ni dormir.

En lo que quedo de la fiesta no estuve mas con Candy a solas, tuve oportunidad de hablar con algunos de los amigos de Rosemary y especialmente con Tom. Definitivamente era el indicado para mi hermana, sus formas de ser eran muy compatibles, era un chico centrado e inteligente, como había dicho Candy, decía lo que pensaba sin problema, pero sabia expresar bien sus pensamientos, en conclusión, me había agradado verdaderamente y tenía mi aprobación para estar con ella.

Al finalizar la noche mí hermana se notaba mucho más animada, se veía radiante de alegría, al parecer había avanzado un poco con Tom y ahora se hablaban con más confianza, incluso habían intercambiado números telefónicos, y habían quedado en salir a pasear un día de estos, y aunque al parecer el inicio de su conversación había surgido por un tema de la universidad, luego habían terminado hablando de todo tipo de cosas, pues toda la noche se la habían pasado hablando y hablando.

—¿Entonces quedaron en salir?— pregunto Candy emocionada a Rosemary cuando íbamos en el auto camino a casa, mi hermana sonrió y asintió

—Dijo que me llamaría—

—Pues esperemos que no tarde demasiado en decidirse y si lo hace tendrás que invítalo tú, para eso tienes su número, puedes inventar cualquier excusa, es más, no necesitas excusas, solo invítalo a tomar algo y ya, así que no dejes pasar mucho tiempo— casi la amenazo, mi hermana río

—No lo haré Candy, te prometo que si él no me llama, intentare hacerlo yo—de camino a casa continuamos hablando de trivialidades, esta vez me estaban incluyendo más en su conversación, incluso Candy me hablaba un poco más que antes —¿Así que quieres retomar tus clases de piano hermano?—

—Sí, ahora que terminaron mis exámenes, tengo tiempo de sobra y quiero retomarlo cuanto antes—

—Pero no necesitas contratar de nuevo a un profesor particular— yo la mire sin comprender

—¿Por qué no?—

—Porque Candy puede enseñarte—

—¿Yo?— pregunto ella sorprendida

—Si Candy, tocas increíble el piano, además tienes paciencia por eso, Annie aprendió a tocar el piano más rápido contigo que con su profesor de la universidad, si pudiste enseñarle a Annie , con Albert será mucho más fácil, eso es seguro— ella soltó una risita

—Que Annie no te vaya a escuchar diciendo eso porque se pondrá furiosa— mi hermana hizo una mueca y luego sonrió

—No se lo digas por favor— Candy soltó una risita

—Por supuesto que no—

—¿Y bien que dices?— me pregunto de nuevo mi hermana, yo me quede un segundo pensativo

—Yo no tengo problema, pero debes preguntarle a Candy que piensa, ella será quien decida— mi hermana la miro

—¿Qué dices Candy? ¿Le enseñas?— ella estaba en la parte trasera del auto, yo la mire un segundo por el espejo retrovisor, el cual mostraba justamente sus ojos

—Si Albert no tiene problema, yo tampoco, claro que te enseño— yo asentí pero me sentí frustrado, en sus ojos no veía si aceptaba por compromiso o de verdad quería enseñarme, se veían tan inexpresivos como antes

—Gracias, prometo que no voy a ser una molestia—

—Eso no lo dudo, eres tan inteligente como tú hermana, no me sorprendería que en una clase aprendieras todo—

—No sé si será tan fácil—

—Claro que lo será— dijo simplemente y continúo hablando con Rosemary , yo me concentre en prestarle atención al camino

No sé porque me molestaba tanto esa forma de actuar que tenía ella conmigo, no tenía porque sentirme así, pues Candy no tenía por qué tratarme de ninguna forma en especial, pero me había acostumbrado tanto en el pasado al hecho de que ella siempre estaba pendiente de mi y parecía desvivirse por las cosas que yo hacía, que ahora era difícil ver a una Candy tan diferente y tan seca conmigo, verla ignorarme me molestaba. Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en un egocéntrico hijo de puta, no podía ser que yo estuviera anhelando de alguna manera que ella de nuevo se obsesionara conmigo como en el pasado, cuando claramente yo no iba a corresponderle de ninguna manera. Así que bastante molesto conmigo mismo, en cuanto llegamos a casa me fui inmediatamente a dormir.

* * *

flor:lamento no haber comentado en el anterior... mmm realmente no imagino con quien habra permanecido la pecas pero cuando leo una historia de otros fic y otros personajes y estos logran transportarme a Candy y la autora me permite compartirlos los leo como mil veces para que la pareja principal realmente coincida con la personalidad de alguno de los 2 galanes es como estar leyendo y ala vez visualizar a la pareja... jeje y este galan me inspiro a Albert.. Mayor.. misteriosa y protector...

PATY: Gracias espero la historia llene tus espectativas

Galaxylam84: Sierto interesate por un chico y seras ignorada... ignoralo y llamaras su atencion

ARUAL: Gracias.. reitero ojala no te decepcione la historia

Magnolia A: gracias esperare tu comentario

Pauli: lamento no haber comentado en el anterior... mmm intrigada porque?

ale bernal: lamento no haber comentado en el anterior...lo adapto tan rapido como me permiten mis obligacione y lo subo tan rapido me permite internet y la pagina que hoy tuvo regega...

Rosial:gracias... si reacciona pero se la vera duraaaaa ya veraz..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Cuatro

Baje las escaleras algo nervioso, hoy sería mi primera clase de piano con Candy y no sabía porque estaba algo intranquilo, tal vez porque yo al comienzo de alguna forma la había tratado de ignorante al pedirle que no tocara el piano, y ahora era yo quien no quería quedar mal frente a ella, pues luego de haber dicho semejante tontería, ella tranquilamente podría hacerme quedar en ridículo, aunque estaba plenamente seguro de que ella no haría jamás una cosa así, no podía evitar sentirme incomodo.

Cuando llegue ella estaba sentada en el piano mirando un cuaderno y unas partituras, se veía bastante concentrada, tenía un vestido lila y el cabello recogido en una cola con unos cuantos mechones sueltos que rozaban suavemente su piel, estaba realmente hermosa, se veía preciosa cuando estaba concentrada. Y me sorprendió muchísimo ese pensamiento, y es que aunque en el pasado sabía que era una niña bonita, nunca había pensado en ella como la mujer hermosa que de verdad era. Un mechón de cabello se escapo del peinado y le roso la mejilla, estire la mano tentado de regresarlo a su lugar pero pensé mejor las cosas y me metí las manos a los bolsillos intentando así retenerlas en su lugar.

—Hola— cuando la salude ella pego un brinquito de sorpresa —Perdón— me disculpe por asustarla

—Hola Albert, no te preocupes, estaba tan concentrada que no te escuche llegar— dijo sonriendo, me sorprendió que por primera vez me sonriera a mi —¿Empezamos?— yo asentí —Ven, siéntate— dijo palmeando el asiento a su lado —aunque suena ridículo invitarte a sentar en tu propio piano—

—No hay problema, hoy eres la profesora, eres la dueña de todo— dije sentándome, milagrosamente ella volvió a sonreír, y su sonrisa estaba siendo más sincera, no tan forzada, al parecer ya no se sentía incomoda a mi lado. Eso me agrado

—Bueno, creo que para empezar, sería adecuado que me dijeras cuanto sabes, así yo puedo basarme en eso para continuar—

—Se lo básico, puedo tocar un par de canciones, pero son muy sencillas—

—¿Puedes tocar alguna para mí?— me pidió —así yo puedo ver mejor cuanto sabes—

—Está bien— pensé unos segundos cual tocaría y al final me decidí por la que mejor se me daba, Candy me miraba atentamente cuando comencé, miraba mis manos concentrada y aunque me puse algo nervioso no erre ninguna nota, cuando por fin termine de tocarla Candy aplaudió

—Creo que sabes un poco más que lo básico, tocas muy bien Albert— me felicito sonriendo de nuevo, mi corazón se salto un latido

—Gracias, pero me hace falta aprender muchísimo más, comparado contigo aun soy un principiante—

—Tonterías vas por buen camino, es más, creo que no necesitas que te explique mucho, ni que tengamos que hacer nada teórico, que es lo más aburrido de todo— dijo con expresión de fastidio, yo sonreí, a pesar de todo ella seguía conservando cosas de antes, como la pereza para estudiar — creo que con lo que sabes es suficiente para que puedas observar un poco y seguirme, ¿Te parece que toque una canción y luego intentes tocarla tú?—

—Lo intentare, pero no aseguro que me salta bien—

—Lo harás sin problemas, muy bien, a ver, empecemos por una un poco más complicada que la que estas tocando, pero que sea lo suficiente fácil para que me sigas— se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego comenzó a tocar, al comienzo no preste mucha atención a sus manos, me distraje mirando su rostro, que aunque ahora sus facciones habían madurado, en su rostro seguían esos detalles de inocencia que eran tan característicos en ella, no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje y no lo necesitaba, su piel era perfecta, sus ojos siempre habían sido grandes y expresivos, y de un color azul que me recordaba el mar, a la tranquilidad. Recuerdo que en el pasado aunque siempre me molestaba y me irritaba su cercanía, cuando la miraba a lo lejos, de alguna forma me daba tranquilidad, era algo contradictorio e inexplicable, pero a pesar de sus defectos Candy siempre transmitía calidez.

Sacudí un poco mis pensamientos y me centre en lo que estábamos haciendo, así que bajando mí mirada preste atención a sus manos que vagaban por el piano con una agilidad impresionante y atrapante, y de nuevo tratando de no distraerme al imaginar la suavidad de su piel, comencé a seguir poco a poco sus movimientos y empezando a tocar la canción que ella había escogido trate de no equivocarme con las notas.

Estuvimos con el piano una hora y media, ella me explico un par de cosas y luego me enseño otras, además de que al final ambos tocamos una canción bastante complicada para mí y que luego de muchos intentos por fin pude hacerlo sin errores.

—Práctica esa última canción, lo más importante de ahora en adelante, es practicar y practicar, cuando yo aprendí a tocar piano era un desastre al principio— yo me sorprendí, pues aunque ella siempre había sido un desastre con todo, cuando estaba tocando el piano parecía como si fuera natural en ella, como si siempre hubiera tocado de esa forma —me frustraba muchísimo— continuo —en algunas ocasiones incluso quise dejarlo, pero después de un par de concejos seguí intentándolo todos los días, y al final cuando aprendí fue la mejor recompensa de todo, el piano es el instrumento que más me gusta, aunque fue el que más me costó aprender, tal vez sea por eso le que tengo tanto cariño, pero es que cuando toco el piano, siento que soy otra persona, es como si el sintiera lo que yo siento, de alguna forma puedo expresarme mejor tocándolo, cuando me siento mal y lo toco, después me siento realmente mejor— yo no pensé que me diría tanto, ella siempre se portaba reservada conmigo, pero los últimos días estaba menos callada en mi presencia

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiar música? De todas las carreras nunca imagine que escogerías esa— pregunte sin pensar —Disculpa, no quiero molestarte— dije avergonzado

—No te preocupes, no me molesta, entiendo porque te asombra, creo que en el pasado nunca te mostré otra cosa que no fuera torpeza— además de que yo tampoco deje que lo hiciera, y aunque no lo dijo, pude ver en sus ojos que lo pensó —pero aunque no lo creas la música siempre fue de mi interés, siempre quise estudiar música, pero nunca me anime porque pensaba que no tenía talento para ello, aunque después conté con el apoyo de mis amigos y cuando por fin me decidí me alegre muchísimo, pues me encanta mucho lo que hago—

—Y lo haces estupendamente— ella sonrió

—Gracias, y bien, eso es todo por hoy, creo que por un día es suficiente— yo asentí, su celular sonó en ese momento —Discúlpame— yo asentí de nuevo, luego se marcho hablando por teléfono, últimamente su celular siempre nos interrumpía

Yo me quede parado pensando, de verdad la había juzgado muy mal en el pasado, me había dejado llevar por lo poco que veía de ella y por mis propios prejuicios y solo con eso había hecho un veredicto totalmente equivocado, ella había sido y era mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista y yo había estado completamente ciego, me daba vergüenza pensar en lo imbécil que había sido, y ahora me había venido a la cabeza la idea de que tal vez yo había herido mucho su corazón, más de lo que pensaba y tal vez no había sido un simple capricho lo que ella había sentido por mí, si no amor de verdad, me daba miedo pensar que yo le haya hecho daño con mi rechazo y con las crueldades que le había dicho, tal vez yo le había roto el corazón cuando ella en verdad sentía algo profundo por mí.

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante mis pensamientos, y sintiéndome el patán más grande del mundo subí las escaleras en busca de mi hermana, ella era la única que me podría decir que había pasado después de que la rechazara y aunque mi hermana tal vez no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, no me importaba lo enojada que pudiera ponerse, tenía que hablarlo igual con ella.

Toque la puerta y unos segundos después mi hermana me pidió que pasara. Cuando entre, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio estudiando.

—¿Termino la clase?— pregunto sonriendo

—Si—

—¿Qué tal te fue?—

—Parece ser que bien, aun me falta mucho, pero según Candy solo me falta práctica— ella volvió a sonreír

—Entonces es verdad, solo tienes que practicar y pronto serás tan bueno como ella—

—Dudo que llegue a ser tan bueno— comente, luego me quede en silencio unos segundos, Rosemary me miro

—Suéltalo Albert— yo sonreí

—Me conoces mejor que nadie Rosemary —

—Soy tu hermana, se adivinar perfectamente cuando quieres decir algo— yo suspire

—Quería hablarte de Candy, preguntarte algo mejor dicho— ella frunció el ceño

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Yo… bueno creo que tu mejor que yo debe saber lo que sentía Candy por mí en el pasado— ella se puso seria —quería preguntarte algo referente a eso—

—Nunca pensé que tardarías tanto en hablar del tema Albert— yo fruncí el ceño —incluso ya daba por hecho que nunca lo harías—

—¿A qué te refieres?— ella soltó una risita irónica

—¿Tú piensas que yo no estoy al tanto del rechazo que le diste a Candy hace años? ¿De la forma en que la trataste? pero la verdad es que lo sé todo, la propia Candy me lo conto— yo levante las cejas sorprendido

—¿Entonces porque nunca me dijiste nada? Nunca me recriminaste todas las cosas que le dije—

—Porque estuve esperando a que te dieras cuenta tú solo de lo imbécil que fuiste, y de la estupidez que cometiste, pero te fuiste y nunca mencionaste nada, ni siquiera intentaste preguntar por ella, además después de que Candy se repuso me pareció que mencionar el tema ya no tendría sentido, ya era tarde para ti— se repuso… ¿Tan mal había estado? Además ¿Tarde para qué?

—Se que fui un imbécil y me avergüenza mucho darme cuenta justo ahora, nunca me sentí el mejor hombre después de lo que paso, intente disculparme en el instante después en que dije todas esas cosas, pero ella no me dio tiempo y salió corriendo ¿Crees que disculparme ahora ya no tendría sentido?—

—Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón por un error, aunque ella ya no sea la misma de antes, y tus disculpas no la convertirán de nuevo en esa chica, creo que al menos merece que te disculpes con ella por esas estupideces que le dijiste, porque las cosas quedaron como si ella hubiera sido la del error, y solo por el simple hecho de hablarte de sus sentimientos— yo cerré un puño en frustración

—¿Tanto mal le hice?— pregunte con miedo, Rosemary asintió

—Ella de verdad estaba enamorada de ti Albert— estaba —no era un simple capricho, y tu le dijiste un montón de cosas que la hicieron quebrarse, le tiraste la autoestima al piso, los primeros días fueron horribles, pues aunque trataba de disimular como se sentía y sonreía siempre, todos sabíamos que no era lo que trataba de aparentar y que en su interior ella tenía el corazón roto, se veía en sus ojos, estaban vacios y sin brillo, sus sonrisa más que alegría causaba tristeza— mi hermana suspiro —después empezó a estudiar música y se centro en eso, dedicaba su tiempo completo a la música, aunque componer canciones, tocar el piano y la guitarra le ayudaron mucho a volver a sonreír, nunca pudo ser igual que antes, se volvió desconfiada y reservada, solo con nosotros dejaba ver algo de ese entusiasmo y un poco de la alegría inagotable que tenía antes, pero no era lo mismo, era una especie de zombi, cuando la mirabas a los ojos, los veías vacios y sin expresión, había perdido completamente las ganas de soñar— Rosemary sonrió —hasta que apareció Terry— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Quién es Terry? Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes y pareciera que estuviera prohibido hablar de él— en ese momento tocaron la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió y entro Candy sonriendo de felicidad

—¡Rosemary ! Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, estoy muy feliz ¡Terry vuelve a América! ¿No te parece increi…?— luego noto mi presencia —Perdón, pensé que Rosemary estaba sola, no quería interrumpir— se disculpo algo avergonzada

—No te preocupes Candy, no interrumpes nada— dijo mi hermana, Candy sonrió —¿Así que Terry vuelve? Debes estar muy contenta— mi hermana se notaba también entusiasmada… ¿Quién demonios era ese imbécil para que ellas se portaran así?

—¡Sí! Su vuelo sale mañana temprano, ¿Me acompañas a recibirlo?—

—Claro que si, hace meses que no lo veo, ¿Por qué no lo invitamos a cenar como bienvenida?—

—Me parece estupendo— su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento mientras hablaba del chico, luego me miro y dejo de sonreír —pero no sé si Albert este de acuerdo. ¿Te molesta?— me pregunto

—No, claro que no, pero al menos pueden decirme ¿Quién es el tal Terry?— Candy miro a Rosemary

—Un amigo de las dos— se apresuró a decir mi hermana— es amigo de Ster y Tom, además fue quien le enseño a Candy a tocar el piano— mi hermana me miro como pidiéndome que no hiciera más preguntas, yo asentí, no lo haría, al menos no por ahora

—Bien, yo no tengo problema, los amigos de mi hermana son bienvenidos, si quieren puedo cenar fuera para que charlen más tranquilas—

—Por supuesto que no Albert, esta es tu casa, no tienes por qué irte a ningún lado—

—Candy tiene razón, ¿No prefieres quedarte y cenar con nosotros?— yo lo pensé unos segundos y asentí, definitivamente quería conocer al tal Terry, pues parecía ser alguien muy importante para Candy

—Solo avísenme a qué hora harán la cena, así que mejor las dejo solas para que hablen— ambas asintieron, segundos después estaba acostado en mi cama pensando

Pensaba en todo lo que mi hermana me había dicho. En verdad había herido los sentimientos de Candy, había sido un verdadero hijo de puta y le había hecho daño sin quererlo de verdad, pero sin importar que esa no fuera mi intención, lo había hecho, le había roto el corazón, y conociendo lo frágil que era Candy podía imaginar lo mal que había estado. Pero también pensaba en el tal Terry, tenía que ser alguien sumamente importante para ella, pues cuando llego hablando de él, los ojos le brillaban como nunca, hacía años que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos, esa misma expresión tenía en su rostro cuando en el pasado me miraba, pero ahora cuando veía sus ojos, los notaban vacíos y sin expresión hacia mí y con solo mencionar a Terry el brillo había regresado, no sé porque pero me sentía raro, es como si sintiera celos de un hombre que no conocía y que no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era, además de que no tenía motivos para sentir celos de ella, tal vez solo era culpabilidad por el hecho de que fui yo quien le hizo daño y otra persona la ayudo a recuperarse cuando debía ser yo mismo quien lo hiciera. Pero aun así, un nudo se me hizo en el estomago al pensar en que tal vez Terry era el novio de Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Cinco

Mi hermana había llegado hace unos minutos, al parecer Candy se había quedado con Terry para ayudarlo a instalarse y a desempacar pues Rosemary volvió sola, en cierto modo lo agradecía, pues aunque faltaba poco para la cena, y estaba ansioso por conocer al famoso Terry, sería el tiempo suficiente para interrogar a mi hermana sobre la verdadera identidad del chico.

Aproveche que ella me pidió poner la mesa, pues la comida estaba casi lista y en el horno, solo faltaba que el invitado y Candy llegaran para empezar a cenar.

—Albert, suéltalo— pidió mientras acomodábamos las servilletas, de nuevo había adivinado que quería hablar —sé que te mueres por preguntar sobre Terry— yo fruncí el ceño, no debía de estar interesado, pero demonios, lo estaba

—Me conoces Rosemary, incluso sabes que te quiero preguntar— ella sonrió

—¿Quién es Terry no?— yo asentí —Es verdad lo que te dije ayer— empezó mientras se sentaba en la mesa, pues ya estaba lista y solo faltaban que ellos llegaran, yo la imite— es amigo de ambas, lo conocimos en una fiesta de bienvenida en la universidad de Candy, es amigo de Ster y Tom, aunque no lo parece por las diferentes personalidades de los tres, estudia música al igual que Candy, fue en clases que se hicieron amigos, ella en ese tiempo estaba dudando si seguir con la música, pues le costaba muchísimo aprender piano, la guitarra la tocaba muy bien, pero siempre tenía problemas con el piano, pero él la obligo a continuar y le exigió que no se rindiera, incluso le dio clases particulares y le enseño a componer, la primera canción que Candy compuso fue con Terry, él la volvió a la vida— mi hermana sonrió con alegría— cuando Candy está con Terry es la misma de antes, la misma niña inocente y entusiasta, incluso torpe— yo de nuevo sentí un retorcijón en el estomago —se hicieron inseparables, iban juntos a todos lados, nunca se separaban. Nadie se sorprendió cuando dijeron que se habían hecho novios— yo de nuevo sentí una puntada de celos —eran la pareja perfecta, Candy se veía tan feliz, tan alegre y llena de vida con él, que es ahí donde no entiendo porque terminaron—

—¿Terminaron?— pregunte sorprendido, ella asintió

—Hace un año más o menos, después de casi dos años de relación, ninguno le dio explicaciones a nadie, aunque tampoco las pedimos, es algo de ellos, nosotros no teníamos por qué preguntar nada, si ellos lo querían hablar, estupendo, si no, lo respetábamos, aunque no comprendíamos que los había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Candy estuvo mal, no tanto como antes, pero se notaba deprimida y pensativa, muy pensativa, de nuevo compuso canciones como loca y se centro en la música, al parecer eso la reconforta y la ayuda a estar centrada. Terry por su parte también se veía muy mal, nadie comprendía nada, ¿Si estaban tan mal los dos, porque no volvían? Esa pregunta me la hice muchas veces, pero nunca me anime a preguntárselo a Candy ni a Terry, hasta hace poco intentaba no mencionarle su nombre a Candy para que no se deprimiera, pero parece ser que desde que volvió de Inglaterra todo cambio—

—¿Y ahora qué son? ¿Por qué ahora parece como si fueran novios? Al menos eso pensé cuando vi lo entusiasmada que ella estaba ¿Volvieron?—

—Terry se fue a Londres un mes después de que terminaran, nosotros pensamos que era el fin de su relación, pero ellos continuaron en contacto, se llamaban, se escribían, nunca se dejaron de hablar, volvieron a ser los amigos de antes, los dos meses que Candy estuvo en Inglaterra fue para ver a Terry, según me explico hace poco, ella quería hablar un tema en particular con él, pero Terry siempre le decía que lo hablarían en persona, así que ella no se aguantó a que el volviera y viajo para verlo—

—¿Qué tema quería hablar?—

—No lo sé, no quise preguntarlo, ya te dije que esa relación es bastante complicada y yo no quiero traerle malos recuerdos, si ambos lo superaron, entonces me parece bien— yo guarde silencio mientras procesaba lo que Rosemary me había contado —dime Albert, ¿Qué hizo que quisieras preguntar por todo esto ahora y no antes? Yo esperaba esta conversación un par de años más atrás— yo hice una mueca

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que hasta hace poco yo seguía pensando que Candy solo era una chica atolondrada, gritona y escandalosa? Hasta hace unos días yo pensaba sinceramente en que había sido solo un capricho para ella, en que era una tontería y aunque me había sentido mal por todas las cosas que le dije, nunca pensé que pudiera haberle hecho tanto mal— Rosemary suspiro

—¿Sabes hermano? Candy tenía razón en algo, recuerdo que los primeros días cuando te conoció, dijo que te creías superior y sabelotodo— yo fruncí el ceño, eso no lo sabía —y aunque eres mi hermano y te adoro, sinceramente en ese tema en especial te portaste como un engreído y un sabelotodo, aunque te lo pedí millones de veces, nunca te tomaste la molestia en conocerla de verdad, te creíste superior a ella juzgándola solo con ver sus calificaciones y esa forma desastrosa que ella mostraba ser, pero en el fondo siempre hay mas, no solo hay que basarse en las apariencias, tú mismo me enseñaste eso hace muchos años, pero en lo que respecta a Candy, nunca te molestaste en aplicarlo, y eso fue un error muy grave—

—Ahora sé que tienes razón—

—Es una lástima, porque perdiste la oportunidad de estar con alguien excepcional, cuando Candy quiere alguien, lo quiere sin reservas, y eso es algo que tu nunca has experimentado, ni siquiera con la bruja de Elisa, porque aunque ella juraba dar el cielo y la tierra por ti, solo era una loca desenfrenada y obsesionada que no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa la palabra amor y aun así la prédica sin parar— yo hice un gesto de disgusto, solo escuchar el nombre de Elisa me molestaba demasiado, al principio había pensado que ella era la mujer ideal para mi, y con el paso del tiempo descubrí cosas que me hicieron convencerme de lo contrario

—No hace falta que la menciones, ha sido el peor error de mi vida, pero aun así, yo solo quiero disculparme con Candy, porque me porte mal con ella y no se lo merecía, pero eso es todo, no pretendo empezar una relación amorosa con ella, Candy no me interesa como mujer— y lo último se escucho tan falso que ni yo me lo creí, mi hermana me miro fijamente unos segundos como aclarando que no me creía pero sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario y se lo agradecí, sinceramente no sé que me estaba pasando últimamente y hasta no tener claros mis pensamientos no sabría refutar los comentarios sabios y acertados de mi hermana. En ese momento se escucho abrirse la puerta principal, al parecer por fin habían llegado

Mi hermana me llevo hasta la sala y ahí pude ver por fin al tal Terry, un chico alto, de cabello castaño largo y ojos azul verdoso, su apariencia era bastante joven, pero a pesar de su apariencia juvenil se notaba que también era inteligente y observador, además de maduro, una combinación perfecta, y me costó reconocer que mi hermana tenía razón, era la pareja perfecta para Candy, se notaba muy serio pero igual de expresivo que ella, una versión masculina de Candy, definitivamente no podía competir contra eso. ¿Y por qué demonios quería competir con él? Definitivamente en los últimos días ni yo podía comprenderme.

Cuando nos presentaron Terry fue serio pero educado y cordial, lo único que me molesto muchísimo fue la mirada que me dio. En ella se leía "Yo sé algo sobre ti" y me sentía juzgado y observado, me disgustaba mucho sentirme así, yo no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a él, pero aun así me sentía con la necesidad de defenderme. ¿Pero defenderme de qué? Eso no lo sabía.

La cena a pesar de todo fue bastante tranquila, la conversación por lo general se centro en Terry, en lo que había estado haciendo en Londres, en la música, en la carrera de Rosemary , en mi carrera y por último en el piano de cola que tenía en casa.

—Es hermoso, si tuviera el dinero suficiente no lo dudaría y me compraría uno igual— dijo Candy ilusionada al pensar en el piano

—Imagino que aprovechas cada oportunidad para tocarlo— dijo Terry sonriendo, ella se sonrojo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla sonrojarse de esa manera. De nuevo sentí celos porque era por él por quien reaccionara así

—Sí, creo que estoy abusando de mi estadía aquí para tocarlo todos los días— dijo avergonzada

—¿Por qué no aprovechan que Terry está aquí y tocan algo juntos? Hace mucho tiempo que no los escucho tocando y cantando juntos— pidió mi hermana emocionada

—No sé Rosemary, el piano es de Albert y aunque deje que Candy lo toque, no creo que quiera que yo lo haga, algunas personas son muy recelosas con este tipo de cosas y no les gusta que todo el mundo las quiera tocar— Candy sonrió

—Lo dices porque tú te portas exactamente de esa forma con tu armónica— Terry sonrió con gracia

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esa armónica es mi bien más preciado, no dejaría que cualquiera la tocara, si me muero, quiero que me entierren con ella— yo sonreí, la verdad es que a pesar de todo Terry era un chico simpático, eso no podía negarlo, su carisma contagiaba a cualquiera

—Dudo que Ster o Tom se atrevan a desobedecer una orden de su mejor amigo— dijo Rosemary sonriendo —Siempre hacen lo que tu les dices—

—Ahora que mencionas a Tom— Rosemary se sonrojo, él soltó una pequeña carcajada —No creas que porque estaba en Londres no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba aquí en América, más le vale a Tom que te invite a salir o lo traeré aquí a patadas y lo obligare a dejar esa estúpida timidez—

—No te preocupes Terry, ya le prometí a Candy que si él no se animaba, yo misma lo invitaría—

—Me parece muy bien, muy sabio concejo Candy— le guiño el ojo, ella sonrió

—Bueno, ¿Van a tocar o no?— insistió Rosemary, Terry me miro

—Es Albert quien decide—

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, si quieren tocar, pueden hacerlo— y lo estaba ofreciendo de verdad, después de lo que le había dicho a Candy, me había dado cuenta de que esa actitud había sido muy estúpida, así que no tenía problema de verdad, mi hermana se levanto

—Muy bien, ya vas a ver el increíble dueto que hacen— y no lo dudaba, la verdad es que ambos parecían complementarse y lo más lógico es que sería igual en la música. Eso me daba algo de envidia

* * *

ARUAL:Gracias..

Pauli:Se te aclaro un poquito...

Galaxylam84:crees que lo haga a proposito? mmm no creo pa mi que esta bien dolida todavia

flor: y repito va a sufrir...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Seis

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del piano, Terry se sentó en el banquito y Candy se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en su hombro, una posición bastante inocente, pero de alguna forma yo sentía que eran muy allegados, demasiado para mi gusto, tenían una complicidad mucho más grande que la de simples amigos y aunque ambos habían sido novios, me molestaba mucho pensar en que Candy había compartido con este chico algo tan preciado como la intimidad. Y aunque yo no era ningún santo, tampoco era experto en el tema del sexo, había tenido un par de encuentros sin importancia, pero no quería imaginar que Candy había estado con alguien de esa forma, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero últimamente me estaba acostumbrando a tener pensamientos de esa categoría y todos relacionados con ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a tocar?— le pregunto Candy

—Porque no cantas la nueva canción que compusiste, aun no me has dejado escucharla— dijo mi hermana

—¿Compusiste una nueva canción?— pregunto Terry sorprendido, Candy miro mal a Rosemary , mi hermana ignoro el gesto

—Aun no estoy muy convencida con la música, por eso no sé si será conveniente, todavía tengo dudas—

—Déjame verla— exigió Terry, ella rodo los ojos y de nuevo miro mal a mi hermana quien siguió ignorándola, luego le indico que mirara las partituras que estaban sobre el piano, Terry la observo unos minutos —Es estupenda—

—¿Lo crees?— pregunto más tranquila, al parecer la opinión de Terry era muy importante para ella. Él asintió

—Me encanta, vamos a tocarla—

—Pero tendré que cantar sola, se supone que haremos un dúo— se quejo

—Y lo haremos, yo tocare y tú cantaras—

—¿Y porque no al revés?—

—Porque la canción es tuya y tienes la voz adecuada para cantarla, deja de quejarte y canta— dijo Terry y sin darle tiempo a objetar mas empezó a tocar la canción e ignoro las miradas asesinas que le daba Candy, definitivamente mi hermana tenía razón, con Terry, ella volvía a ser la chica alegre de antes. Resignada Candy empezó a cantar, su voz se escuchaba increíble

Has permanecido en mis pensamientos

Me encariñe cada día

Me perdí en el tiempo, pensando en tu rostro

Solo Dios sabe

Cuanto tiempo me ha costado

Dejar mis dudas aparte

Eres el único al que quiero

No sé porque estoy asustada

He estado aquí antes

Cada sensación, cada palabra

Lo he imaginado todo

Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas

Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío

Te reto a que me dejes ser la única

Prometo que merezco

Que me estreches en tus brazos

Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad

Para demostrarte que soy la que puede caminar

Esa milla

Hasta que comience el fin

Si he permanecido en tus pensamientos

Te quedas colgado de cada palabra que digo

Te pierdes en el tiempo

Cuando escuchas mencionar mi nombre

¿Sabré alguna vez como es sentir tenerte cerca?

Y que me digas

Que cualquier camino que yo elija, me seguirás

No sé porque estoy asustada

He estado aquí antes

Cada sensación, cada palabra

Lo he imaginado todo

Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas

Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío

Sé que no es fácil entregar tu corazón

Nadie es perfecto

Créeme lo he aprendido

Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad

Para demostrarte que soy la que puede caminar

Esa milla

Hasta que comience el fin

Yo me quede sorprendido, no sé si era por la increíble voz que se le escuchaba a Candy con esa canción o porque sentía algo especial con la letra, de alguna manera yo me sentía conectado con la canción, como si hubiera sido escrita para mi, y de verdad me frustraba porque últimamente todo lo que Candy hacia o decía lo sentía como si fuera indirectamente dirigido a mí, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero la verdad es que no dejaba de pensar que ella me estaba tratando de decir algo.

Cuando Candy termino de cantar me miro por unos segundos, solo fueron escasos segundos, pero el corazón se me acelero, pues aunque inmediatamente desvió su mirada a Rosemary y a Terry, yo pude ver un pequeño brillo especial en ellos, uno que me recordaba un poco a las miradas embelesadas que ella me daba en antaño. ¿Sera que ella después de todo aun guardaba algo de amor por mí? ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad con ella? Dios ¿Yo estaba queriendo una oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad para qué?

Para recuperar el tiempo perdió.

Sí, eso quería, ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Yo quería estar con Candy, quería una segunda oportunidad. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a dármela? Si no lo estaba, entonces la convencería, de alguna forma lo haría, y lo primero que tenía que hacer antes que todo era pedirle perdón, no podría intentar nada con ella hasta no tener mi conciencia en paz y ese asunto claro. Pero la presencia de Terry me hacía sentir nervioso, no sé qué tan profunda era su relación ahora, pero no me importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar el amor que ella había sentido por mí. Definitivamente estaba decidido.

—Es una hermosa canción Candy— dijo mi hermana aplaudiendo

—Definitivamente lo es, además cantas hermoso— le dije, ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. ¡Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba con un alago mío!

—Gracias, tenía algo de dudas—

—Siempre las tienes— la regaño Terry

—No me critiques, no soy yo la que llama a la madrugada buscando una opinión sobre mis canciones— Terry sonrió

—Siempre es bueno tener la opinión de otra persona—

—¡¿A las cuatro de la mañana? —

—En mi defensa tengo que decir que era otro horario en Londres y siempre me olvidaba que tu estarías durmiendo en ese momento— Candy lo fulmino con la mirada

Así continuo la noche y después de una charla tranquila Terry se fue alegando que tendría cosas que hacer con sus hermanos en la mañana.

Un par de días más pasaron y todo seguía tranquilo, no había visto más a Terry y según mi hermana estaba haciendo los tramites del traslado de universidad y andaba ocupado con la mudanza de sus cosas desde Londres. Ayer Tom se había animado y había llamado a mi hermana para invitarla a salir, según comento Candy en el desayuno, le había costado muchísimo hacerlo pues Terry le había dicho que se había puesto realmente nervioso cuando la iba a llamar, había marcado el numero como diez veces y al final se había decidido pero no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba con ella.

—Es una pena que el día este tan gris— comento mi hermana

—¿Qué importa si esta gris? Tú ya te encargaras de iluminarlo pasándolo bien con Tom— Rosemary sonrió

—¿Tu que harás hoy Candy? ¿Vas a salir con Terry?— yo trate de disimular los celos

—No, me quedare en casa, Terry aun está ocupado con unos trámites y papeles, Ster incluso lo ha estado ayudando un poco, así que viendo como está el día, prefiero quedarme y ver alguna película—

—Yo también pensaba quedarme a ver alguna película, si quieres podemos ver algo juntos y pedir algunas pizzas— ambas me miraron sorprendidas, yo me sentí algo incomodo, era verdad, yo también tenía pensado quedarme en casa y ver algo en la tele y si ella no iba a salir con Terry aprovecharía la oportunidad —¿Dije algo malo? Si te molesta no te preocupes, olvídalo—

—No, está bien, me parece bien, veamos algo juntos— yo asentí, y reprimí una amplia sonrisa, era la primera vez que íbamos a quedarnos solos

Cerca de las tres mi hermana salió hacia su cita con Tom, Candy había ido a darse un baño y luego bajaría para "nuestra" tarde de películas, yo recién me había duchado, así que me dispuse a buscar entre las películas que teníamos en casa algún par de opciones buenas para ver.

—Estoy lista— la escuche atrás mío. Yo me gire y no sé si era porque recientemente me había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, pero se veía preciosa, aunque estaba algo sencilla pues estábamos solos en casa, se veía hermosa, el cabello lo tenía suelto y algo húmedo, tenía un pantalón de pijama largo y rosa, una blusa de tiras igualmente rosa con una cara sonriente estampada en amarillo. Simple pero hermosa, además tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en el rostro que demostraba que estaba de buen humor —hace algo de frio— más bien informo en vez de que quejarse

—Ya está comenzando el otoño, así que por unos días lloverá con frecuencia, hay una frazada al lado del sofá, la traje porque imagine que haría algo de frio, prenderé la calefacción—

—¿Quieres que vaya ordenando las pizzas? — me pregunto

—Me parece bien— la vi tomar su teléfono celular y marcar un número, ordeno un par de pizzas de diferentes gustos y luego de dar la dirección y asentir un par de veces corto la llamada

—Tardaran más o menos media hora— me informo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, yo asentí

—¿Qué te gustaría ver? Tengo un par de opciones, escoge la que quieras— me acerque a ella quedándome en pie, miro las películas que tenía en la mano, y luego frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué la mayoría son de terror?— yo sonreí, sabía que les temía

—¿Todavía te da miedo?— ella me miro frunciendo el ceño

—¿Algún problema?— yo volví a sonreír

—No, ninguno, hay un par de comedia si te interesa— pero siguió mirándome fijo como si hubiera asumido un desafío

—Veremos una de terror—

—No seas boba Candy, no tienes por qué ver algo que no te gusta, solo te estaba molestando—

—No importa, ahora veremos una de terror— se notaba a la defensiva, internamente volví a sonreír, era muy terca

—De ninguna manera, veamos cualquier otra—

—No seas terco, que cuando me lo propongo puedo serlo yo también, así que escoge una de terror y vamos a verla— yo fruncí el ceño pero luego sonreí

—Aunque intentes disimular sigues siendo esa niña ingenua e infantil que eras antes— dije mientras le pasaba el dedo suavemente por la nariz, ella se quedo de piedra y no me respondió nada, yo le di la espalda y me dirigí al reproductor de DVD, puse la peli y cuando me disponía a sentarme en el sofá sonó el timbre, al parecer la pizzas habían llegado

Ya con las pizzas en la mesa, le di play a la película y me senté junto a Candy, ella trataba de no mirarme y pretendía estar distraída con una rebanada de pizza, pero se notaba nerviosa, no sé si por mi comentario o por el miedo a la película, en todo caso guardo silencio y miro la peli mientras comía.

Una hora después Candy estaba con los pies arriba del sofá, se abrazaba las rodillas y pegaba brincos cada dos segundos. El día se había oscurecido bastante y no paraba de relampaguear, pero no fue hasta que resonó por todas partes un gran trueno que hizo vibrar hasta los cristales de las ventanas, que Candy soltó el grito que venía conteniendo desde hace rato, casi de inmediato empezó a llover torrencialmente.

—Ya basta— dije prendiendo las luces y apagando el televisor —No entiendo que quieres demostrar, no necesitas ver algo que no te gusta— la regañe, ella abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento sonó su celular

—Es Rosemary — dijo y se apresuró a contestar, hablo unos minutos con mi hermana y luego corto —dijo que está en casa de los Kou, que si no para de llover Terry y Tom le pidieron que se quedara a dormir ahí— yo sonreí, vaya mi hermanita pronto tendría novio nuevo, si es que ya no lo eran, Candy sonrió, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo

—Creo que será mejor que ordenemos un poco este desorden, es obvio que no terminaremos de ver la película— ella agacho la mirada

—Discúlpame—

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no es un pecado tenerle miedo a las películas de terror— ella simplemente suspiro y levantándose doblo la manta mientras yo iba a la cocina y tiraba las cajas de las pizzas y las latas de las gaseosas que habíamos consumido

En cuanto tire todo y me disponía a volver a la sala se corto la luz, a pesar de que aun era temprano por la tormenta el día se había oscurecido bastante, así que la casa quedo en penumbras, escuche un grito de Candy y sin dudarlo me dirigí a su encuentro.

—Candy, ¿Donde estas? No puedo ver nada— hable cuando llegue

—Albert, menos mal que volviste, estoy en el sofá—

—Quédate ahí, está muy oscuro y puedes golpearte con algo— era mi casa, sabia donde estaba ubicada cada cosa, así que no tarde mucho en llegar hasta el sofá, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron un poco más a la oscuridad pude ver un poco mejor las cosas, Candy estaba sentada en la misma posición que tenía anteriormente cuando veíamos la película, obviamente tenía miedo, y entonces recordé que ella también le temía a las tormentas fuertes, pero esta vez no quería hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar o quien sabe que tonterías haría por demostrar lo contrario —Dame la mano— le pedí —en el cuarto de limpieza hay un par de linternas, no sé cuando tardara en volver la luz, así que es mejor que las tengamos, a no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí y esperarme—

—¡No!— exclamo desesperada y se levanto inmediatamente abrazando mi brazo derecho —Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola y mucho menos después de haber visto esa película de terror, ¿Te imaginas si aparece algo y quiere hacerme daño? Definitivamente no quiero quedarme a ver que pueda aparecer, siempre atacan primero a las mujeres y más si están solas— yo reí

—¡No te burles Albert!—

—¿Vas a decirme entonces por qué demonios quisiste ver esa película si te daba tanto miedo?— dije mientras empezaba a caminar con algo de dificultad pues Candy estaba tan pegada a mí que era complicado dar un par de pasos, pero aun así me sentía muy bien teniéndola tan cerca

—Tú fuiste el que empezó provocándome—

—Yo solo te di un par de opciones, pero mejor olvídalo, vamos a buscar esas linternas—

* * *

Siento no comentar los review pero se acaba de ir la luz y la bateria no aguantara mucho... gracias por ellos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Siete

Después de un rato llegamos al cuarto de limpieza, buscamos un par de minutos y cuando por fin encontré dos linternas, un paquete de velas y unos fósforos volvimos a la sala esta vez iluminando un poco el camino con las linternas.

—Si quieres puedes tomar un par de velas, una linterna y subir a tu habitación— le ofrecí

—¿Tu que harás?— pregunto ella cautelosa

—Si te vas yo también subiré a mi habitación, pero si lo prefieres podemos quedarnos aquí abajo, como viste en la habitación del piano hay una chimenea, eso será suficiente para calentar e iluminar un poco el ambiente, si quieres podemos estar ahí hasta que regrese la energía y de paso nos hacemos compañía—

—¿No te molesta que me quede?— pregunto algo sorprendida, yo sentí una opresión en el pecho, ella de verdad pensaba que me molestaba su presencia

—No, por supuesto que no, por el contrario, me encantaría que te quedaras—

—Entonces me quedo, no quiero estar arriba yo sola—

—Claro, podría aparecer "algo"— ella me golpeo el hombro

—No es gracioso Albert— yo reí, esta Candy miedosa y más expresiva conmigo, era la que yo estaba anhelando ver desde el principio

—Perdón, no lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo, así que toma la frazada y ven conmigo— ella hizo lo que le pedí y cuando llegamos a la habitación del piano prendí un par de velas para iluminar un poco y poder ver mejor lo que hacía mientras trataba de encender la chimenea, Candy mientras tanto tomo asiento en uno de los sofás del lugar, al parecer tenía algo de frio pues se cubrió con la manta —¡Listo! Con esto bastara— dije cuando la chimenea estaba ardiendo lo suficiente, Candy apago las velas pues ya no eran necesario, ahora se veía mucho mejor

Tome asiento a su lado y sintiéndome algo nervioso cruce las piernas en forma de cuatro, fije mi atención en el fuego, pues no sabía que decir.

—¿Tienes frio?— la escuche hablar, dirigí mi atención a ella y me quede algo perdido por un rato, sus ojos se veían realmente hermosos iluminados solo con la luz de las llamas, es como si tuvieran un brillo especial, uno que nunca había visto antes

—¿Perdón?— pregunte algo perdido

—Te preguntaba si tenías frio, toma— dijo entregándome una parte de la frazada, aunque en verdad no tenía frio igual tome la parte que me ofrecía y me cubrí un poco los hombros y los brazos, pues de esa forma estaría más cerca de ella ya que tenía que acercarme un poco para que la frazada nos pudiera cubrir a los dos

—¿Aun tienes miedo?— esta vez no estaba bromeando y ella lo noto

—No, gracias por dejarme quedar— yo simplemente asentí, de nuevo nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que tome la decisión de que era el momento adecuado

—Hace mucho quería hablar contigo Candy— ella me miro sorprendida

—¿De qué?—

—De lo estúpido, patán e insensible que me porte contigo la ultima vez— ella bajo la mirada y la desvió hacia el fuego

—Olvídalo— su voz sonó muy baja

—No puedo, todo este tiempo me he sentido como un imbécil por todas las tonterías sin sentido que te dije, me porte como un estúpido contigo y te trate mal, no te lo merecías, y no iba a estar en paz conmigo mismo hasta no pedirte perdón por todo, de verdad que no se qué demonios me paso por la cabeza en ese momento, pero te juro que no pretendía hacerte sentir mal—

—De verdad Albert, olvídalo, olvídalo todo— el corazón se me oprimió y dejándome llevar le tome la mano y la hice mirarme

—¿Eso significa que no me perdonas?— por primera vez veía en sus ojos un montón de emociones, veía angustia, veía miedo y confusión y algo más que no pude descifrar que era —Por favor, no me pidas que lo olvide porque no voy a poder olvidar la forma horrible en que te trate, yo de verdad estoy arrepentido y te juro no pienso ni la mitad de lo que dije—

—¿Entonces porque dijiste todas esas cosas? Si no las piensas ¿Por qué las dijiste?— me pregunto dolida

—Porque era un imbécil inmaduro, tú eras siempre tan alegre y expresiva, siempre llena de energía inagotable y yo un estúpido que se creía tan maduro que consideraba que esas cosas solo eran para los niños, pero la realidad es que yo era el que tenía que madurar, el que estaba equivocado y en cuanto dije todas esas tonterías un segundo después comprendí que estaba equivocado, pero no me diste tiempo y no me pude disculpar en ese momento, después me sentía tan culpable que lo único que pude hacer fue irme y esconderme como una rata— ella me miro por largo tiempo en silencio

—Fueron las cosas más horribles que alguien me dijo en la vida— la culpa de nuevo me hizo un hueco en el estomago —pero te perdono— en sus ojos veía que decía la verdad, internamente me sentí algo aliviado —después de todo las personas cometen errores, el tuyo fue responderme de ese modo, y el mío, fue animarme a hablar contigo— hice una mueca de disgusto conmigo mismo, me dolía que ella pensara que sus sentimientos eran un error o al menos haberlos expresado, yo había sido el imbécil, no ella —aun así, yo no me arrepiento de mi error, en ese momento lo creía correcto, y aun sabiendo que la historia se repetiría lo haría de nuevo, pues he aprendido que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, cuando te tropiezas, siempre hay algo que te termina levantando— Ese algo debía ser Terry y de nuevo me arrepentí de mi estupidez —así que puedes estar tranquilo, yo no te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo—

—Aun así, no dejo de sentirme como una rata— ella de repente me sonrió

—El que te hayas disculpado, demuestra que después de todo no eres una rata— yo sonreí a pesar de comentario —Pero gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas hablado conmigo sobre todo esto, es como si me quitaras un peso de encima— dijo soltando un suspiro

—Candy— ella continuo mirándome —se que no tengo derecho y comprenderé si decides no aceptar, pero ¿Podemos ser amigos?— ella se sorprendió —yo de verdad quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, quiero remediar aunque sea un poco todo lo que hice, pero no creas que lo hago solo porque me siento culpable, pues aunque en verdad sé que soy culpable, mis intenciones de ser tu amigo son de verdad, fui injusto contigo y no me tome el tiempo para conocerte antes de juzgarte y sé que perdí la oportunidad de conocer a alguien maravilloso, y si tú me lo permites quiero conocerte de verdad y demostrarte que en el fondo no soy tan horrible como parezco— ella me miraba con cautela, después de un rato asintió

—Está bien, seamos amigos— dijo sonriendo —te daré la oportunidad de mostrarme que no eres ese ogro mal humorado que aparentas ser— yo sonreí y sin poder evitarlo la abrace

—Gracias, prometo que no te defraudare— ella se sorprendió y al comienzo se puso rígida pero luego se relajo e increíblemente me regreso el abrazo

—¿Qué te parece si para empezar hablamos un poco de lo que hemos hecho este último tiempo?— le propuse después de que nos soltamos

—Creo que ya sabes bastante de lo que he hecho estos años, pero yo sé poco de lo que has hecho tú—

—En realidad no hice demasiado termine mi carrera, fui a África, y volví en cuanto pude, extrañaba mucho América así que no dude en volver, llegue hace un par de meses y empecé mi especialización en pediatría—

—Yo pensé que te quedarías en África, Rosemary incluso llego a pensar que encontrarías trabajo y te establecerías para siempre allá—

—Ni loco, aunque pude adaptarme un poco a sus costumbres, no podría vivir ahí por siempre, todo el tiempo me la pasaba estudiando duro para terminar pronto y volver—

—Vaya, Rosemary juraba que la bruja de Elisa te haría quedarte y…— cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo —Hay perdón yo… no pretendía…— se disculpo avergonzada

—Tranquila Candy, ya sé que mi hermana no estaba muy contenta con Elisa, y me conozco de memoria todos los adjetivos calificativos que utilizaba para referirse a ella—

—Perdona que yo también la haya nombrado así, pero es que Rosemary lo repetía tantas veces que habían ocasiones en las que si mencionaba su nombre no sabía de quien estaba hablando, y cuando aclaraba que era… emm, la bruja, entonces ya comprendía de quien se trataba— yo solté una carcajada, ella me miro sorprendida —¿No te molesta? La verdad es que a veces peco de indiscreta, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre digo lo que pienso y me cuesta filtrar la parte desagradable— en eso éramos iguales

—No, y no te preocupes, conmigo siempre puedes ser sincera, a veces es bueno escuchar la parte mala y no siempre la buena, pero la verdad es que después de un tiempo me di cuenta que mi hermana tenía razón, definitivamente Elisa era toda una bruja malvada—

—¿En serio?—

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?—

—Porque a veces le decía a tu hermana que estaba juzgándola sin conocerla y que tal vez se estaba dejando cegar por sus propios sentimientos, pero no creí que en verdad fuera tan mala— dijo ella pensativa, imagino que Candy se refería al enojo de Rosemary por haberla rechazado, ahora veía porque mi hermana estaba tan molesta cuando le conté mi relación con Elisa, ella siempre había sido muy reservada y educada, pero en esa ocasión empezó a llamarla bruja sin siquiera haber escuchado nada malo sobre ella, pero no le haría ningún comentario a Candy, no quería incomodarla

—En realidad no es que Elisa sea una persona mala, pero es muy manipuladora cuando se lo propone, además de ser demasiado obsesiva y tiene una mente muy retorcida, en cierto modo me estaba asfixiando estar con ella, creo que en el pasado tenía una idea equivocada de lo que en verdad valía la pena, y por estúpido termine con alguien como ella, pero abrí los ojos a tiempo, y cuando ella empezó a hacerme reclamos por hablar tanto con mi hermana me di cuenta de que era hora de darle fin a esa relación—

—¿Te reclamaba porque hablabas con Rosemary ?— pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos, yo asentí

—Pero por favor no se lo digas a mi hermana, aunque Rosemary es una persona muy tranquila, a veces puede enojarse muchísimo y se pone terrible y más si mencionas el nombre de Elisa, la detesta—

—Lo sé— luego se cruzo de brazos —yo imaginaba que tú eras un experto en relaciones, por lo menos no soy la única desastrosa— Al parecer lo dijo mas para ella que para mí, porque se sorprendió cuando le pregunte

—¿Por qué desastrosa? ¿Tan mal te ha ido? Bueno, si no me cuentas en la lista— dije sin pensar, cuando estaba a punto de disculparme ella pareció no darle mucha importancia y empezó a hablar

—Bueno— se debatía entre hablar o no —dejándote de lado, mi última relación no funciono tan bien como yo pensaba— de nuevo me sentí mal y culpable —imagino que Rosemary ya te habrá contado que Terry y yo tuvimos una relación hace tiempo—

—Algo me conto—

—Aunque no puedo decir que haya sido desastrosa, la verdad es que yo pensé que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre— eso me dolió —pero no resulto así, lo bueno de todo eso es que por lo menos ambos seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, que sinceramente ahora es lo que más me importa, ya que después de hablarlo mucho en el tiempo que estuve en Londres, en verdad nos dimos cuenta que esa es la única relación que podemos tener, solo amigos, nunca pudimos ni íbamos a poder avanzar más que de la amistad—

—¿De verdad?— pregunte sorprendido, pues ellos tenían tanta confianza que parecían realmente novios, ella asintió

—Cuando llevas una relación de un par de años con tu "novio" y vez que a ambos les cuesta si quiera darse un beso, te hace pensar que las cosas van mal, en nuestro caso es porque solo podemos vernos como amigos y en cierto punto confundimos la buena relación que tenemos y lo bien que nos llevamos con amor, pero en realidad solo es amor de amigos—

—Lo que significa que ustedes nunca…— me calle cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, la verdad es que necesitaba urgentemente dejar de expresar mis pensamientos a los cuatro vientos, o algún día volvería a meter la pata hasta tal punto que no me perdonaría nunca más —Perdón, eso no me incumbe— ella se sonrojo un poco

—En realidad no es que me moleste hablar de ello, es solo que aun se me hace difícil creer que nosotros somos amigos, y me cuesta hablar de estas cosas contigo—

—No te preocupes, no tienes porque hacerlo, de verdad, no tenía si quiera porque preguntar el tema— ella guardo silencio un rato

—La verdad es que tienes razón, Terry y yo nunca hemos estado juntos— comento después de un rato —creerás que es mentira, pues la mayoría siempre lo pone en duda, estuvimos juntos casi dos años y para algunos es casi imposible creer que nunca hubiéramos tenido relaciones, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo intento nunca, creo que ni pensamos en ello, ya te dije que nosotros funcionamos mas como amigos y la mayoría del tiempo nuestros pensamientos solo se basaban en la amistad—

—No tienes que dar explicaciones, además te creo, las relaciones no solo se basan en el sexo, una de las razones por las que deje a Elisa es porque en realidad yo no quería estar con ella íntimamente—

—No te entiendo—me dijo confundida —¿Cómo puede ser? En mi caso era una decisión de ambos—

—Yo estuve con Elisa un poco más de un año, y la verdad es que me pasaba más tiempo estudiando que con ella, siempre que ella quería ir a algún lado yo le daba alguna escusa para no salir y para que no nos quedáramos solos, por eso ella decía que yo la estaba engañando y que hablaba más con mi hermana que con ella, que era sospechoso que quisiera pasar más tiempo al teléfono con Rosemary que con ella en su departamento, pero la realidad es que siempre evitaba estar a solas con Elisa, porque siempre insistía en que estuviéramos juntos y en verdad nunca me provocaba estar con ella— Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida

—¿Nunca accediste?—

—Un par de veces, en el año que fuimos novios estuvimos juntos cuatro veces y la primera vez fue después de ocho meses de relación, además después de que las dos últimas fueran un terrible desastre, intente evitarla lo más que pude—

—¿A qué te refieres con desastre?— yo me sonroje al recordar porque lo consideraba un desastre —¡Dios! ¡Te has sonrojado! Nunca creí vivir para verlo— yo suspire

—Ahora veo como te sentiste antes— ella sonrió

—No tienes porque contarme nada, lo que pasa es que soy bastante curiosa, y se me hace difícil pensar que puedas ser un desastre en algo, siempre has sido… ¿Cómo decirlo?... perfecto— yo fruncí el ceño

—De ningún modo puedo ser perfecto, tengo tantos defectos como los demás—

—En el instituto y en la universidad siempre fuiste el mejor y el que tenía las mejores notas, nunca cometiste un error, nunca—

—Eso es simplemente porque me dedicaba a estudiar mucho, mientras la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, estaban perdiendo el tiempo en salidas a bares y buscando alguna chica para pasar el rato, yo me quedaba en casa estudiando—

—Creo que Rosemary heredo esas costumbres de ti— dijo ella con humor, yo sonreí, eso era verdad, mi hermana en el tema de estudios, era incluso más obsesiva que yo

—Pero en el resto de las cosas siempre metí la pata, solo mira la forma horrible en que te trate, si antes pensaba que estar con Elisa era el peor error de mi vida, ahora creo que decirte todas esas cosas, se lleva el premio de mi mayor estupidez— ella me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos

—Deja de pensar en eso, yo deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, ya te dije, yo no te guardo rencor, fue algo feo, y tengo que reconocer que tus palabras me hicieron cambiar un poco la persona que yo era, pero al menos viniste a mí y me pediste perdón, muchas personas nunca se animan a pronunciar esa palabra y habla muy bien de ti que al menos hayas querido enmendar el error, si te sirve un poco de consuelo, tengo que decirte que después de ese día me dedique a ser mejor, aprendí a pensar un poco más en mi en vez que en los demás, de algún modo me hiciste pensar en mi futuro y en lo que de verdad quería de la vida, vi el punto realista de las cosas y no la ensoñación que yo estaba creando de todo, se puede decir que me hiciste un poco mas fuerte— yo apreté su mano

—No importa lo que digas, no era la forma de decirlo, yo no quería hacerte sufrir y fue lo único que logre—

—Deja de estar pensando en el pasado, así no se arreglan las cosas, si quieres arreglarlo entonces cumple lo que prometiste, sé un buen amigo y trátame bien— dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí

—Bien, así que para ser justos, yo te contare porque fui un desastre con Elisa, después de todo tu me contaste lo de Terry—

—No es necesario Albert— yo la ignore y suspire

—La verdad es que fue un completo fracaso estar con ella, la primera vez no fue tan mala, pero siempre sentí que faltaba algo, además Elisa era— yo busque una palabra adecuada —muy brusca— Candy frunció el ceño al no comprender del todo —digamos que después de esa vez, ella quería que cuando estuviéramos juntos la tratara con poca delicadeza— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando comprendió —golpear a una mujer es algo que no pretendo hacer nunca y mucho menos en una situación como esa, ella quería que la tratara mal mientras estuviéramos juntos, que la insultara y al parecer creía que yo disfrutaría con todo eso—

—No puedo creer que en verdad existan mujeres masoquistas— yo suspire

—Sí y la verdad es que nunca pensé que la primera relación que tuviera fuera con una. Además las pocas veces que accedí lo hice porque sinceramente no había encontrado alguna escusa creíble para no estar con ella, además decía cosas tan obscenas mientras estábamos juntos que terminaba matando las pocas ganas que tuviera y eso causo que después de la primera vez nunca llegáramos a terminar ningún encuentro y después siempre hubiera alguna discusión— Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida —la gota que derramo la copa fue cuando me dio una cachetada, me puse tan furioso que la eche del departamento casi sin darle tiempo a vestirse, después de ese momento, ella empezó a decir que era un impotente y que le echaba la culpa a sus gustos íntimos solo porque yo no podía reconocer que la culpa era mía por no poder satisfacer sus necesidades— yo solté una risita, la verdad que Elisa había sido muy ridícula

—¡Esa mujer está loca!—

—Cuando empezó a irse por las ramas y a hablar mal de Rosemary la eche a la mierda y termine con ella, la verdad es que la aguante mucho tiempo, pero solo tengo que decir a mi favor que los ocho primeros meses antes de que estuviéramos juntos ella era alguien completamente diferente, o al menos disimulo tan bien que logro engañarme—

—Vaya, la verdad que eso si es una relación terrible—

—Ya te lo dije, es de los peores errores de mi vida— en ese momento empezó a sonar de nuevo su celular, ella miro el identificador

—Otra vez es Rosemary — hablo con ella unos minutos y corto —se quedara a dormir con las chicas no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, son las ocho y aun no para de llover— dijo mirando a la ventana y viendo el agua golpear el cristal, yo mire mi reloj, tampoco me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde

—Además no ha vuelto la luz—

—Rosemary dijo que allá también se corto—

—Entonces debe ser algún problema grave, Tus amigas no viven muy cerca de aquí y si esa zona también está a oscuras, debe ser que la tormenta ocasiono algún incidente en la planta de energía e imagino que hasta que no pare de llover no se va a solucionar tan fácil— Candy puso cara de horror

—¿Tendremos que dormir en esta oscuridad? Si no para de llover creo que pasare la noche aterrorizada en mi habitación— la pobre estaba muerta de miedo

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí abajo los dos?— ella me miro con algo de esperanza —puedo mantener encendida la chimenea toda la noche y aparte de darnos algo de calor también iluminara el lugar, podemos bajar un par de almohadas y frazadas para dormir en la alfombra, así no tienes que dormir sola y aterrorizada— dije con gracia, ella volvió a darme un golpe en el brazo

—Prometiste no burlarte más, pero acepto, prefiero que te burles de mi todo el tiempo a subir y quedarme sola toda la noche— yo sonreí

—Bien, entonces vamos a buscar lo necesario para estar cómodos— ella asintió así que tome su mano y la ayude a ponerse en pie

* * *

Gracias keilanot2,Rosi White,Galaxylam84,Pauli que tengan lindo fin de semana


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Ocho

Subimos primero a su habitación, ella tomo dos almohadas y dos frazadas, entro al baño y me rogo que la esperara en su habitación y no me marchara dejándola sola, después pasamos a mi habitación y tome más o menos lo mismo que ella, además del libro que estaba leyendo los últimos días, luego pasamos a la cocina, preparamos un par de bocadillos simples y después volvimos a la habitación del piano, organizamos un "campamento" improvisado y luego de acomodarnos a una distancia segura del fuego empezamos a comer.

—¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos una pequeña clase de piano?— me propuso después de comer, se notaba animada

—Es una estupenda idea, la luz que hay será suficiente, ¿Qué me vas a enseñar esta vez?—

—¿Practicaste la canción de la ultima vez?— yo asentí

—Ahora puedo tocarla sin errores, ¿Quieres ver?—

—Me encantaría, además eso significa que ya podrás tocar lo que quieras siguiendo las partituras—

—Me va a costar un poco pero creo que puedo tocar cualquier canción guiándome de las partituras—

Me levante y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla, cuando la tomo y ambos estuvimos de pie, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, pues le sacaba una cabeza de altura, de pronto me entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla fuertemente, pero me contuve, recién habíamos empezado a ser amigos y no quería echarlo a perder de nuevo, así que la solté y me gire en dirección al piano.

Ella se sentó a mi lado como la vez anterior, empecé a tocar cuando estuve cómodo mientras sentía la mirada de Candy puesta en mis manos, luego cerró los ojos y no sé si lo hizo de manera intencionada o no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero a medida que avanzaba la canción ella se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, hasta que dejo la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro durante el resto de la canción. Lastimosamente la retiro cuando deje de tocar, aplaudió y me felicito por lo bien que me había salido.

—Has mejorado mucho, la verdad que te salió demasiado bien—

—Gracias, practique mucho— luego ella guardo silencio y la vi pensativa

—¿Puedo mostrarte una canción y me dices que opinas de ella?— me pregunto cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, yo la mire sorprendido

—Claro que si, ¿Alguna nueva composición?—

—En realidad no, es bastante vieja, pero la música si es nueva, no se la he mostrado a nadie— tomo las partituras del piano y las hojeo buscando la que necesitaba, cuando la encontró me la entrego

—Es muy bonita, me gusta— ella sonrió

—¿Te parece?— yo asentí, ella volvió a sonreír radiante

Y entonces yo saque una conclusión, Candy se estaba portando los últimos días bastante seria conmigo a propósito, pues desde que habíamos quedado en ser amigos era una chica completamente diferente, tal vez había estado a la defensiva por todo lo que yo le dije y no quería que la volviera a tratar mal, pero de verdad se veía hermosa con esa actitud más suelta, ahora estaba más tranquila en mi presencia.

—¿Puedes tocarla mientras canto?— yo sonreí

—Me encantaría—

—¿Quieres practicar la melodía antes?—

—Creo que no será necesario—

—Bien, así se habla, empieza cuando quieras— yo me sentí nervioso, había visto la química que tenían ella y Terry cuando estaban tocando y cantando y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo bien y de no equivocarme, no quería estar por debajo de Terry, tampoco pretendía ser mejor, pero no quería ser el peor, así que tomando aire y soltando un suspiro mire las partituras y empecé a tocar, me sentí un poco confiado, no sentía tan difícil la canción, podría hacerlo sin problemas

Candy me sorprendió haciendo lo mismo que la vez anterior, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerrando los ojos empezó a cantar.

Así el dolor comienza

Mientras la música termina

Y yo me quedo aquí con

Con más de lo que puedo soportar

Si tú me levantas

Solo déjame pasar esta noche

Yo se que descansare mañana

Y seré lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar

Cuando el cielo se despeje

Y todo este dicho y hecho

Me daré cuenta

De que todos necesitamos a alguien

Si tú me levantas

Solo déjame pasar esta noche

Yo se que descansare mañana

Y seré lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar

Cuando me veas estrellándome

Y no haya donde caer

¿Me levantaras aun más alto?

¿Por encima de todo esto?

Si tú me levantas

Dije que si tú me levantas

Dije que si tú me levantas

¿Sera más alto?

Cuando me veas estrellándome

Y no haya donde caer

¿Me levantaras aun más alto?

¿Por encima de todo esto?

Si tú me levantas

Dije que si tú me levantas

Si tú me levantas

Solo déjame pasar esta noche

Cuando termine ella suspiro pero dejo los ojos cerrados, yo me quede mirándola un rato y entonces cuando los abrió y me miro, me perdí en ellos, no pensé lo que hice, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, así que sin importar que ella se molestara después, me deje llevar y la bese.

Al comienzo solo fue un pequeño rose, solo puse mis labios sobre los suyos, pero al ver que ella no se alejaba ni oponía resistencia, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y acercándola más a mí profundice el beso. El corazón se me acelero cuando Candy cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello y con la misma intensidad que yo sentía me correspondió, era increíble, sus labios eran realmente suaves, así que tentado pase mi lengua sobre ellos y me alegro que ella abriera su boca dejándome entrar, su sabor era tan dulce como había imaginado.

Nos besamos por largo rato, yo me sentía en la gloria solo por tenerla así en mis brazos, pero desgraciadamente cuando el aire nos falto tuvimos que separarnos. Ella cuando abrió los ojos parecía en trance, pero segundos pareció despertarse por completo y luego de mirarme unos segundos se sonrojo.

—Yo… yo… yo no— puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla, se veía sumamente nerviosa

—Fue mi culpa, yo te bese— trate de calmarla —Pero aunque asumo la culpa no me arrepiento de haberte besado— ella me miro confundida —Dime algo Candy ¿Disfrutaste tanto como yo? ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?— ella se sonrojo de nuevo y bajo la mirada

—No sé qué decir— dijo casi en un susurro

—La verdad, solo eso tienes que decir— ella me miro fijamente —¿No tengo una oportunidad contigo? ¿O lo jodí tanto como para no merecer una segunda oportunidad?— ella se sorprendió, luego frunció el ceño

—No juegues con eso, no es gracioso— dijo disgustada, yo tome su rostro en mis manos

—No es un juego, te digo la verdad, dime Candy, ¿Me olvidaste? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?— ella bajo la mirada

—No hagas esto Albert— su voz se escucho quebrada —por favor, no digas más— y se levanto alejándose hacia el fuego

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que en verdad ya no tengo oportunidad?— pregunte acercándome a ella, Candy me daba la espalda y miraba el fuego

—¿Por qué quieres una oportunidad después de años? ¿Cuándo ya es tarde?— y se giro —¿Cuándo yo ya lo estaba superando? Ya te perdone Albert, te dije que lo olvidaras ¿Por qué ahora quieres una oportunidad? No necesitas remediarlo estando conmigo por caridad, no quiero tu lastima—

—¡No quiero estar contigo por caridad! Quiero estar contigo porque me gustas, porque me he dado cuenta que fui un ciego, ¡Yo de verdad siento algo por ti! Nunca estaría con nadie por lastima, no digas tonterías—

—¡Pues no te creo! No puedo creer ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices—

—¿Por qué no?— le pregunte frustrado

—Porque aunque te sientas arrepentido por todo lo que dijiste, en cierto modo es verdad, tú y yo somos dos personas totalmente diferentes, yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que tú representas, no hay forma de que congeniemos ni de que tú te intereses en mí—

—No digas tonterías—

—No son tonterías, es la realidad—

—Esa no es la realidad, esta… es la realidad— y sin darle tiempo a pensar me acerque a ella en menos de tres pasos, la tome de la cintura y la volví a besar, al comienzo se resistió pero después me cruzo los brazos al cuello y me correspondió, luego de un rato cuando terminamos la abrace y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, olía muy bien, su perfume siempre me había encantando, ella empezó a respirar agitada

—Eso es trampa— dijo ella con la voz rota, yo me separe y sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos al verla llorando, le limpie las lagrimas y le di un beso en la frente

—Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar, pero no sé como demostrarte que de verdad me interesas, no sé qué debo hacer para que creas lo que te digo, para demostrarte lo que siento— ella miro el fuego y luego dirigió su mirada a mí

—¿De verdad sientes algo por mi?— en sus ojos se veía esperanza

—Sí Candy, es verdad— ella guardo silencio —¿Tengo esa oportunidad?— le pregunte con el corazón en la mano. Ella me miro fijamente

—Durante mucho tiempo pensé que te había olvidado, cuando estaba con Terry me sentía tan bien que de verdad creí que ya no sentía nada por ti, pero después de un tiempo cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos mal interpretando lo que en verdad sentíamos el uno por el otro, compare mis sentimientos por Terry con los sentimientos que tenía por ti y entonces ahí comprendí que nunca podría olvidarte, que no había podido sacarte de mi corazón ni de mi cabeza, pues aunque estuviera con Terry en ocasiones pensaba en ti y al comienzo pensé que era solo porque te odiaba por las cosas que me habías dicho, pero luego me di cuenta de que en verdad era porque no había podido sacarte de mis pensamientos— se me acelero el corazón —pero no puedo darte una oportunidad así de fácil, si en verdad la quieres, tendrás que ganártela, porque no pienso dártela así nada mas, ya te dije, si la quieres gánatela— aunque no me estaba diciendo un sí, tampoco me estaba diciendo que no, una esperanza había después de todo

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas y ganármela? Yo no pretendía que accedieras tan fácil, en realidad solo quería ser tu amigo, pero a pesar de todo fue imposible contenerme, y definitivamente quiero ganarte como sea—

—Por ahora, solo quiero que seamos amigos, primero vamos a intentar que funcione así, lo demás vas a tener que descubrirlo tú, porque ni siquiera yo sé una forma de conseguirla—

—Me parece justo— y pretendía hacer hasta lo imposible porque me diera la oportunidad que quería

En ese momento volvió la energía y las luces se encendieron, ambos quedamos cegados por unos segundos, pero después de un rato nos acostumbramos, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido y ahora solo caía una suave pero constante lluvia.

—Sal conmigo mañana— le propuse en cuanto lo pensé, ella se sorprendió un poco, al parecer no se lo esperaba

—¿Mañana?—

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?—

—No, estoy libre—

—¿Aceptas?— ella me miro unos segundos y frunció el ceño —Si vamos a ser amigos, es mejor que nos conozcamos mas, y la mejor forma es pasando tiempo juntos— me apresure a decir, ella relajo su expresión y sonrió

—Bien, acepto—

—¡Genial!— luego mire alrededor y me di cuenta que ya no íbamos a pasar la noche juntos —parece que vamos a tener que levantar todo esto— ella asintió

Levantamos todo y ordenamos un poco, luego subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando entre en mi habitación me tire en la cama y cruce mis brazos bajo mi cabeza mientras miraba el techo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara al pensar en cómo habían terminado las cosas. La había besado. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella me había correspondido, había dejado claro que no me había olvidado, y yo me encargaría de que no lo hiciera nunca, sería su sombra, a donde ella fuera yo iría, estaría siempre presente y no le daría oportunidad de si quiera pensar en intentar olvidarme. Más le vale que estuviera preparada, pero me iba a ganar su confianza sin importar como. Definitivamente estaba decidido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Nueve

Pensando en la salida de mañana con Candy recordé algo y sonreí con más ganas, le daría una pequeña sorpresa y esperaba que a ella le gustara tanto como a mí. Así que tome mi celular y busque el número que necesitaba, apreté la tecla de llamar para segundos después escuchar una voz adormilada.

—¿Hola?—

—George, siento mucho despertarte—

—¿Albert? Hace rato que no hablábamos ¿Paso algo?—

—Bueno, digamos que si, ¿Recuerdas ese favor que decías que me debías?—

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo debo, siempre quise pagarte de alguna forma pero nunca lo permitiste— George era un ex compañero del instituto, en una época sus padres habían estado muy mal económicamente y la empresa familiar había necesitado un inversionista urgente para poder salir a flote, cuando él me había contado sus problemas, yo había decidido hablar con su padre y luego de evaluar un poco los problemas económicos de la empresa y el nuevo proyecto en el que requerían un inversionista para poder salir de la quiebra, yo me había sentido interesado en el proyecto y considerando que a futuro se veía realmente rentable acepte ser su inversionista y arriesgándome entregue gran parte de la herencia que me dejo papá, lo bueno de todo es que el proyecto había sido todo un éxito y no solo había salido a flote la empresa si no que el dinero que invertí se había duplicado sin problemas

—Bien, pues creo que encontré una forma para que lo hagas—

—Pues soy todo oídos—

—¿Todavía estas trabajando para tu tío?—

—Si—

—Entonces será perfecto, escucha lo que te voy a pedir…— y después de explicarle todo con detalles y de que George me asegurara que estaría todo listo para mañana, corte, definitivamente esta noche no podría dormir de la emoción, todo tenía que salir perfecto

-.-

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, muy temprano, milagrosamente el día se notaba que estaría despejado, parecía que si fuera a llover al menos no sería pronto, así que aproveche que Dios estaba de mi lado y después de darme un baño y vestirme cruce el pasillo y toque la puerta frente a mi habitación. Escuche un leve "pase" así que imagine que Candy estaría todavía adormilada y no la culpaba, realmente era temprano.

—Hola— la salude, ella tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, cuando me escucho se giro rápido a verme y frunció el ceño, su aspecto se veía fatal, al parecer no fui el único que no durmió bien

—¿Albert? ¿Sucede algo malo?—

—No, pero venia a despertarte porque como ayer no arreglamos un horario para salir, entonces no te dije que saldríamos temprano— ella miro el reloj

—¡Son las tres y media de la mañana!— yo sonreí

—Para esta salida necesitamos madrugar—

—¡Estás loco!—

—Vamos, levántate, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir— ella bostezo

—Bien, dame por lo menos veinte minutos y estaré lista—

—Abrígate bien, a donde vamos hará frio, yo te estaré esperando abajo con algo de café y tostadas— ella asintió y la vi levantarse algo atontada, así que preferí darle tiempo para cambiarse y salí en dirección a la cocina, antes del café y las tostadas hice una pequeña nota para mi hermana, pues llegaría y no nos encontraría

Después de un rato Candy bajo abrigada como le había pedido, la cara de sueño que tenía se notaba terriblemente, bostezaba cada dos segundos y se sobaba los ojos todo el tiempo, se sentó, se tomo el café y después de comer las tostadas empezó a despertarse un poco mejor.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?— pregunto cuando termino de comer

—Todavía no, pero mejor vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde—

—¿Cómo podemos llegar tarde a algún lado a esta hora de la mañana? Es casi imposible—

—A donde vamos, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde, créeme, así que ven, vamos— tome su mano y la ayude a levantarse, luego la guie hasta el auto sin soltar su mano, en ningún momento se quejo, así que me sentí un poco más confiado y animado

Conduje al menos veinte minutos más, pronto serian las cuatro y media que era el horario al que tenía que llegar puntual, cuando estacione Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Un globo aerostático?— pregunto mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto —¿Vamos a subir?— se notaba emocionada, yo asentí

—Pensé que sería lindo ver el amanecer desde los cielos, así que apurémonos, falta poco para que amanezca—

—¡Me encanta la idea!— y fue ella quien en esta ocasión tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el lugar

George estaba esperándonos con su tío junto al globo, después de las presentaciones, nos dispusimos a subir pues ya estaba todo preparado para emprender vuelo y teníamos que estar en los cielos antes de las cinco de la mañana.

—Ahora veo porque me despertaste con tanta urgencia anoche, es una chica muy linda Albert, te felicito— comento en "secreto" George pero al parecer Candy escucho todo porque se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, yo simplemente le guiñe un ojo a George y subí al globo seguido de su tío y empujando a Candy frente a mi

Cuando el sol salió ya estábamos en el cielo en el lugar correcto para ver el amanecer en todo su esplendor, Candy se emociono tanto que me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo inevitablemente sonreí. Definitivamente esta actitud es la que yo quería ver desde un principio.

—¡Es hermoso! Definitivamente para esto si vale la pena madrugar, gracias Albert, es un detalle muy lindo—

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, tenía miedo que te molestaras por haberte despertado tan temprano, pero pensé que era algo que valía mucho la pena para ver—

—Definitivamente lo vale—

—Pero no creas que esto es todo, después del globo vamos a desayunar al aire libre— ella sonrió

—Me agrada también esa idea—

Estuvimos media hora sobrevolando los cielos en el globo, la vista era fantástica, pero yo me sentía mucho más feliz gracias a Candy, tenía que reconocer que su carisma era increíblemente contagioso, y ahora que ella estaba más abierta a mí y no me escondía tanto sus emociones podía disfrutar muchísimo más de su compañía y tenía más oportunidad de abrirme yo también a ella y mostrarle que en verdad yo no era lo que ella pensaba de mí.

Después del desayuno nos sentamos en el parque, dimos un paseo en bote y le dimos de comer a las palomas, charlamos de todo un poco, de gustos, de pasatiempos favoritos, de clores y de cuanta tontería se nos pasaba por la cabeza, nos reímos mucho y pasamos una mañana estupenda.

—Gracias por haberme invitado a salir, la pase muy bien— me dijo cuando estábamos llegando a casa, eran cerca de la una de la tarde, aun era temprano pero ambos estábamos cansados, así que habíamos decidido volver para poder dormir un poco pues mañana teníamos universidad

—Gracias a ti por haber aceptado, yo también lo pase estupendo— la ayude a bajar del auto y luego entramos juntos a la casa, ella subiría directamente a su habitación a descansar y yo iría a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y a festejar en silencio que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, así que de nuevo nos despedimos en el comienzo de las escaleras

Pero cuando la mire a los ojos no lo pude evitar y me incline un poco para besarla, ella de nuevo me correspondió, así que como ya se estaba haciendo mi costumbre la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí abrazándola con fuerza, ella enredo una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra atrás de mi cuello, y esta vez fue ella quien profundizo el beso, así que dejándome llevar la aprisione todo lo que pude en mis brazos y la bese con todas mis ganas.

Después del primer beso inmediatamente empezamos el segundo, pero cuando íbamos por el tercero considere que ya era suficiente, pues mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando y estaba empezando a imaginar situaciones poco decorosas con ella, así que antes de que se exteriorizara lo que tenía en la cabeza termine el beso y apoye mi frente en la suya respirando con dificultad, Candy estaba sonrojada.

—Sera mejor que… que suba a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansada— se apresuro a decir y en ningún momento me miro a los ojos, yo no le hice comentarios, ni le exigí nada, no quería presionarla, poco a poco ella iría confiando más en mí

—Nos vemos luego entonces— ella soltó un muy leve si y subió apresuradamente las escaleras

Yo me quede mirándola hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, luego solté un suspiro y me gire con dirección a la cocina, pero casi sufro un infarto al ver a mi hermana parada en la entrada de la cocina mirándome con seriedad.

—¿Qué pretendes Albert?— fue bastante directa —llegue y encontré una nota que decía claramente que tú y Candy habían salido juntos, eso ya se me hacía bastante extraño, y encima acabo de verte besándola, así que necesito una explicación inmediatamente, sabes que no voy a permitir que juegues con ella—

—No pretendo jugar con ella, Rosemary —

—¿Entonces porque la besaste?—

—Porque me gusta, anoche le pedí una oportunidad a Candy— Rosemary frunció el ceño

—Hace un par de días me dijiste claramente que no te interesaba como mujer— yo suspire

—Sé lo que dije—

—¿Entonces que te hizo cambiar de opinión?—

—Nada— Rosemary se cruzo de brazos —la verdad es que me estaba mintiendo yo mismo, si me interesaba, me interesa muchísimo, realmente quiero empezar algo serio con ella, pero digamos que Candy no termina de confiar en mí, y la entiendo, pero al menos acepto ser mi amiga y me dejo intentar ganarme una oportunidad para estar con ella—

—¿Entonces de verdad quieres estar con ella?— yo asentí. Mi hermana se lanzo a abrazarme —¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia!— casi grito emocionada y mi hermana definitivamente no era una persona demasiado efusiva —pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de la verdad, Albert, ¡te gusta Candy desde siempre! Pero nunca abriste los ojos, fuiste un imbécil y la dejaste escapar, pero al menos me alegro que ahora hayas entendido bien lo que sientes. He soñado con que esto pasara por años. Candy es una mujer increíble, no te vas a arrepentir nunca—

—Lo sé—

—Así que más te vale que intentes hasta lo imposible o nunca te voy a perdonar si de nuevo la dejas ir— yo sonreí y la abrace

—No me vendría mal una ayuda especial— dije mirándola con insinuación, ella sonrió

—Encantada de ayudarte, pero has que valga mi esfuerzo—

—Gracias hermana, sabía que podía contar contigo, pero ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue con Tom?— ella inmediatamente se sonrojo

—Bien—

—¿Solo bien?— pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ella soltó una risita

—Nos besamos— dijo empezando a aumentar su sonrojo —Y… bueno, ahora somos… novio— yo sonreí

—Me alegro mucho hermana, ya era hora de que tu también encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz, espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes—

—Gracias, ojala que Candy se decida pronto a no hacerte sufrir tanto y considere que ya es suficiente penitencia, y por fin puedan estar juntos— yo sonreí

—Eso espero, pero al final de cuentas ella tiene todo el derecho de hacerme esperar—

Después de platicar un rato con mi hermana y de contarle como había sucedido todo con Candy y que ella me contara un poco de su salida con Tom, decidí subir a descansar, estaba tan cansado que en cuanto toque la almohada me dormí profundamente, pero lo último que cruzo por mi cabeza fue el rostro de Candy.

* * *

flor: creo que ya no sufre amiga

Arual; si son una pareja tal para cual

jipuk: Albert siempre la cuidaba... y la cuidara aunque el mismo sea causante de algunos de sus dolores

Pauli: que te parecio el futuro

Galaxylam84: ni de tan poquito


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

HOLA ESTE CAPITULO NO ES APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Diez

Un par de semanas pasaron y el departamento de Candy estaría listo la próxima semana, yo estaba un poco desesperado pues la vería poco y aunque los últimos días habíamos avanzado en nuestra amistad, y ella ahora parecía confiar un poco más en mi, aun no había conseguido que ella aceptara ser mi novia. No la había besado ni una sola vez, pues había estado pensando mucho las cosas y no quería presionarla de esa forma, y aunque me había costado muchísimo había podido mantener la compostura y logre no arrinconarla en algún lugar y besarla desesperadamente como había deseado en más de una ocasión.

Mi hermana me había ayudado bastante, pues Rosemary intentaba dejarnos solos cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, además de que después de empezar una relación con Tom tenía más escusas para salir y de paso pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio. Incluso se que Candy había recurrido a mi hermana por consejo, en realidad siempre lo hacía, pues consideraba que mi hermana seria justa y no haría preferencia alguna por el simple hecho de que yo era su hermano y era verdad, pues aunque Rosemary me había dicho que me ayudaría, sé que no hubiera aceptado si yo no me lo hubiera merecido, y el mejor ejemplo era que en el pasado ella no me había querido hablar del tema porque estaba esperando a que yo mismo me diera cuenta de la realidad sin influencia de nadie y lo que más lamentaba era haber tardado tres años para abrir los ojos. Pero por esa misma razón ya no quería perder más tiempo.

Pero después de todo había entendido lo que sentía por ella y por eso no quería perder un solo minuto más, motivo mismo por el que estaba desesperado, Candy volvería a su departamento en solo unos cuantos días y yo aun no había podido conseguir la oportunidad que deseaba. Y si para el momento en que volviera a su departamento aun no la tuviera, entonces tenía que empezar a buscar escusas desde ahora para pasar más tiempo en su casa que en la mía. Pues definitivamente no le daría tiempo a arrepentirse.

Hoy tendríamos una clase de piano, en realidad ya no eran clases, pues ahora podía tocar el piano a la perfección, pero se había hecho una costumbre sentarnos los dos a tocar mientras charlábamos y bromeábamos, incluso ella había compuesto alguna canción en esos momentos y había pedido mi opinión en algún punto.

Cuando baje ella estaba sentada en el piano tocando con los ojos cerrados, así que me acerque atrás suyo, me incline y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, juntando mi mejilla con la suya. Milagrosamente ella no se sorprendió, por el contrario sonrió y me saludo.

—Hoy te adelantaste— le dije cerrando igualmente los ojos, se sentía increíblemente bien estar tan cerca de ella

—No tenía nada que hacer y decidí bajar un poco antes— dijo abriendo los ojos mientras recargaba un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando su espalda con mí pecho

—Cierra los ojos y escoge una mano— ella frunció el ceño, pero después de examinarme y comprobar que no estaba bromeando, al final cerró los ojos

—Mmm… la derecha— yo abrace su cintura con la mano izquierda aun desde atrás y puse la derecha enfrente suyo

—Ábrelos—

—¡Es hermosa!— dijo mirando la rosa roja que sostenía enfrente suyo —¿Es para mí?— yo asentí

—Siempre que veo una rosa pienso en ti, tal vez sea por tu perfume— ella sonrió y la tomo en sus manos mientras pasaba los pétalos por su mejilla

—Desde hace años que la fragancia de mi perfume favorito es de rosas— explico mientras me sentaba a su lado —Rosemary me regalo el primero cuando cumplí quince años, me regalo una cadena de plata y ese perfume, la cadena todavía la conservo y el perfume se convirtió en mi favorito y nunca quise cambiarlo, de alguna forma lo considero muy especial— yo me sorprendí

—Yo la ayude a escoger ese perfume— comente todavía sorprendido al recordar algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo y que para mí en ese entonces no había tenido relevancia

—¿Tú?— ella también se notaba asombrada

—Sí, ella me había pedido que la llevara al centro comercial porque quería comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños, después de visitar infinidades de tiendas llegamos a una joyería y mientras mi hermana entraba y buscaba algo que regalarte, una vendedora de la perfumería que estaba en frente se acerco y me hizo oler el perfume, no sé porque pero inmediatamente me recordó a ti, no lo dude y lo compre, incluso hice que lo envolviera para regalo, pensé que esa fragancia combinaba perfectamente contigo, cuando se lo enseñe a Rosemary le encanto, y dijo que te regalaría ambas cosas. Me había olvidado por completo de que ese perfume lo había escogido yo, con razón siempre que estabas cerca me sentía extraño cuando notaba la fragancia, se me hacía muy familiar— Candy me miraba atentamente

—¿Entonces lo compraste tu?— yo asentí

—Ahora veo porque lo consideraba tan especial— al parecer no quería decir eso en voz alta pues cuando se dio cuenta que la había escuchado se sonrojo casi al instante, pero no quise molestarla y preferí no hacer comentarios al respecto

Así que cambie un poco el tema y empezamos con las clases de piano.

Después de un par de horas estaba saliendo de darme una ducha, y en el momento justo en el que termine de ponerme el pantalón del pijama escuche un par de golpes en la puerta. Por la forma de tocar era mi hermana.

—Pasa Rosemary — dije mientras me pasaba la toalla por el cabello todavía húmedo

—Hola hermano, ¿Tu también recién te diste un baño?— yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender —vengo del cuarto de Candy y justo estaba secándose el pelo— yo trate de no pensar en esa escena, pues la última vez que la había visto secándose el pelo me había excitado tanto que de solo imaginarlo sentía una terrible incomodidad en el pantalón, así que desvié mi atención a mi hermana

—¿Vas a salir?— le pregunte al verla tan arreglada, ella asintió

—Salgo a cenar con Tom, no creo que vuelva temprano— yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos, Rosemary me sonrojo y desvió la mirada, pero no le dije nada, ella ya estaba grande y era una chica bastante consiente, además era normal que quisiera estar con su novio y si ya había pasado a otro nivel su relación con Tom entonces es porque el chico valía la pena, pues mi hermana nunca se precipitaría por alguien que no lo mereciera

—Cuídate— dije simplemente, ella sabría entenderme. Rosemary me dio una mirada agradecida porque yo no hubiera hecho ningún comentario, conociéndola se sentiría bastante incómoda hablando de sexo conmigo, pero también sabía que yo confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para no meterme en sus asuntos

—Lo hare— y sonrió —nos veremos mañana— se acerco y dándome un fuerte abrazo me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación

Aunque no compartiéramos la misma sangre, era increíble el vinculo tan grande que compartía con Rosemary , ella era mi hermana, y aunque el ADN dijera otra cosa, el corazón de ambos sabia la verdad, nosotros éramos familia, y por mi hermana yo haría cualquier cosa.

Casi dos segundos después de que mi hermana saliera volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez no era Rosemary , por la forma de tocar ahora podía asegurar que era Candy, y no me equivoque pues después de darle permiso para pasar ella entro con su pijama de la carita sonriente puesta. Deje de secarme el pelo y coloque la toalla alrededor de mi cuello.

—Hola— se notaba algo nerviosa, yo la mire esperando que continuara, creía imaginar que la había traído hasta mi cuarto —gracias por el ramo de rosas que estaba en mi habitación, no imagine que habría más de una— yo sonreí

—En realidad pensaba regalarte una, pero cuando vi el ramo no pude evitarlo— ella continuo de pie por unos segundos en silencio, luego se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla bastante cerca a mis labios

—Esta hermoso, muchas gracia— antes de que se marchara la tome de la muñeca

—¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?— me anime a preguntarle

—No, como Rosemary se va, pensaba quedarme en mi cuarto viendo televisión—

—¿Entonces porque no te quedas aquí conmigo?— pregunte con el corazón acelerado, ella me miro fijamente y asintió

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?— yo solté un suspiro y tome su rostro con mis manos

—Esto— y la bese

La bese con todas las ganas que tenía guardadas durante estos días, ella me correspondió y apoyo sus manos en mi pecho desnudo, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí sus manos suaves tocando directamente mi piel, así que bajando mis brazos le rodee la cintura y la aprisione todo lo que pude. Cuando el beso termino ella esta vez no esquivo mi mirada, por el contrario fijo sus ojos en mi y sin mediar una sola palabra me abrazo por el cuello y me beso de nuevo.

Este beso era totalmente diferente a los que nos habíamos dado anteriormente, este estaba cargado de pasión y desespero, Candy me besaba como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello, así que no lo pensé mas y profundice el beso mientras la guiaba hasta mi cama y sin dejar de besarla la acomodaba bajo mi cuerpo y contra el colchón, continuamos besándonos, pero las cosas se me salieron de control cuando escuche un gemido de Candy y entonces ahí me di cuenta que estaba besándole el cuello mientras le tocaba un pecho, el cual estaba cubierto únicamente por el encaje del sostén. ¡Le había quitado la blusa!

Inmediatamente me separe y me puse de pie alejándome todo lo posible de ella y casi tropezando con la toalla que anteriormente había estado usando y que ahora estaba en el suelo. Candy por su parte se notaba confundida y estaba totalmente sonrojada, tenía el cabello revuelto por el beso de hace unos minutos y respiraba tan agitada como yo, así que desvié mi mirada a otro lugar pues el que ella estuviera en ese estado y sin la blusa puesta no me ayudaba en nada a calmarme y lo último que necesitaba en este momento era una erección. Ella se sentó y me miro algo pérdida.

—Perdóname— me apresure a decir —te juro que yo no te pedí que te quedaras para esto, tal vez si haya tenido la intención de besarte, pero no pretendía pasarme de la raya, perdóname Candy— ella se levanto y se acerco un poco a mi

—No te disculpes, no tienes porque hacerlo, en ningún momento me obligaste a nada—

—Aun así fui yo quien te pidió que te quedaras y quien te beso—

—La primera vez— aclaro —después quien te beso fui yo— yo la mire y me sorprendí de verla tan tranquila —¿Te puedo pedir algo Albert?— yo me desconcerté un poco por la pregunta tan repentina

—Dime—

—¿Me besas?— esta vez sí que me quede de piedra, ella se acerco y puso sus manos en mi pecho —pero si lo haces, quiero que no pensemos en nada mas, esa será la oportunidad que te voy a dar para que me demuestres lo que sientes por mi— yo la mire aun sin creer en lo que escuchaba —te voy a dar esta noche, en esta noche tienes que hacerme sentir algo más grande que lo que ya siento, porque el amor, solo se puede demostrar con amor, y si me quieres, entonces demuéstramelo—

—¿Estas completamente segura de lo que me estas proponiendo?—

—Si— me respondió casi de inmediato —lo he pensado mucho últimamente y quiero que me hagas el amor— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo —quiero que me demuestres que no ha sido en vano seguirte queriendo, quiero que me demuestres que estos años sola valieron la pena, ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar?—

—¿Vas a arriesgar tu virginidad por lo que sientes por mi?—

—Estoy arriesgando mi virginidad por lo que creo correcto, por mis propios deseos, así que no hagas que sea en vano. Y dime de una vez si aceptas, de lo contrario me iré, pero ya no tendrás oportunidad—

—Seria un imbécil si te dijera que no— dije tomándola de la cintura —y te juro que hare que sea inolvidable— ella se estremeció en mis brazos

—Entonces, estoy en tus manos—

La bese con intensidad y la lleve de regreso a la cama, no podía creer que Candy me hubiera pedido que le hiciera el amor, nunca ni en mis mas locos sueños pude haber si quiera considerado que ella me lo propondría, y definitivamente iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad, no la dejaría salir de esta habitación hasta que ella me dijera que aceptaba estar conmigo para siempre.

Los besos los acompañe de caricias, y estaba vez estaba plenamente consciente de donde y como estaba tocando, Candy por su parte me respondía con la misma intensidad y animada me acariciaba donde podía, pero cuando ambos ya estábamos solo en ropa interior y había más piel tocándose que antes, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—Candy— la llame, ella con dificultad me miro

—¿Qué pasa?— dijo agitada

—No tengo preservativos— su sonrojo aumento antes de que empezara a hablar algo nerviosa

—No es necesario—

—¿Por qué?— pregunte sorprendido

—Me estoy cuidando— yo la mire algo perdido, pero antes de ni siquiera poder preguntar ella continuo hablando —hace unas semanas acompañe a Rosemary al ginecólogo y bueno… yo también empecé a tomar la píldora—

—¿Por qué?— pregunte aun asombrado, ella me había dicho que no había estado con Terry, ¿Entonces que la había animado a considerarlo desde antes?

—Porque… por…—

—¿Por mi?— ella asintió, yo sonreí

—Ya te dije que llevo pensando en esto hace tiempo y bueno… yo…— cada vez estaba más sonrojada, yo decidí dejar de torturarla y ante cualquier comentario mejor la bese

La bese y la desnude, me quede admirando su cuerpo por un tiempo y no había ninguna duda, era perfecta, ella era simplemente hermosa. Cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron por completo sin ningún obstáculo de ropa, mi respiración se agito más de lo necesario, estaba muy excitado y esta vez Candy podía sentir cuanto, pues aunque había desviado la mirada cuando me desnude para evitar verme, ahora que estaba sobre ella era imposible no sentirlo, y aunque yo no me había perdido ningún detalle de su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando muchísimo sentir su piel pegada a la mía.

Así que sin perder más el tiempo, me tome más libertad y deje vagar mis manos por cada parte de su cuerpo, acompañando las caricias con mis labios. Acaricie sus pechos por largo rato, y a medida que ella mas se agitaba yo mas aumentaba las caricias, pero cuando los acaricie con mi lengua, Candy dejo escapar un fuerte gemido e inevitablemente sonreí de satisfacción, así que cada vez sintiéndome más animado, baje con mi boca por medio de sus pechos hasta su vientre y más abajo, ella dejo de respirar por unos segundos y soltó el aire de golpe cuando metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y acaricie su intimidad con todo el deseo que tenía.

—Basta Albert— dijo casi en un susurro, yo levante la mirada y la vi sonrojada y tapándose el rostro avergonzada, pero yo todavía no iba a parar, quería llevarla hasta el final, así que aumente un poco el ritmo de mis caricias, ella arqueo su espalda, se agarro de las sabanas y jadeo con fuerza —Dios…— segundos después la sentí convulsionarse, satisfecho subí hasta su rostro y la bese

—Te amo— le dije en su oído, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro sorprendida —Te amo Candy, no lo dudes, porque es cierto— sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

—Yo también te amo Albert, nunca deje de hacerlo—

—Nunca voy a dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que te dije, pero a partir de esta noche, dedicare mi vida a recompensarte— dije limpiando sus lagrimas, ella sonrió —déjame hacerte mía Candy y prométeme que después de esta noche no serás de nadie más, yo te juro que nunca te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo y de haberme dado una última oportunidad—

—Lo prometo, pero tú tienes que prometer que nunca me vas a dejar, que no te vas a ir nunca—

—Eso puedo jurarlo— y la bese

Esta vez fue Candy quien se animo un poco y me acaricio sin reservas, pero me sorprendió cuando sentí sus manos en mi erección, solté un gemido satisfecho al sentir el rose de sus suaves manos moviéndose de arriba abajo, y al parecer ella aumentaba el ritmo cada vez que me escuchaba jadear con más fuerza, así que tuve que detenerla o terminaría antes de tiempo.

—Así no es como quiero terminar— ella se sonrojo y yo sonreí, la volví a recostar en la cama y me puse encima abrazándola —dime si te hago daño— Candy asintió

Ansioso y nervioso empecé a entrar lentamente en ella, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no dejarme llevar por el deseo y entrar de un solo golpe en ella, esta ocasión tenía que ser inolvidable y tenía que pensar en la satisfacción de Candy antes que en la mía, cuando estuve completamente adentro ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, así que quedándome quieto por un tiempo la trate de calmar con besos y palabras de amor en el oído. Cuando abrió los ojos y me abrazo aferrándose a mi espalda comprendí que era el momento y con cuidado empecé a moverme.

—¿Te gusta?— le pregunte cuando guiado de nuevo por sus gemidos aumente un poco más el rito y empecé a embestir más profundamente

—Se siente increíble— dijo con dificultad

—¿Quieres que aumente el ritmo?—

—No, así se siente muy bien, quédate así por ahora— yo asentí

Apoyando mi peso en el brazo derecho lleve el izquierdo hasta sus pechos y los acaricie un poco, Candy me clavo las uñas en la espalda y arqueo su cuerpo pegándose más a mí mientras soltaba un gemido que retumbo en la habitación, yo bese y mordí un poco su cuello a la vez que le decía cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseo me causaba tenerla así entre mis brazos. Después de un rato cuando ella también empezó a moverse aumente el ritmo y la tome de las caderas sintiéndola convulsionarse de placer bajo mi cuerpo, no pude aguantar mucho mas y yo también me deje llevar sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, yo salí de su interior y me acosté a su lado trayéndola hasta mi cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me respondió el abrazo de la misma manera.

—Te amo— le dije cuando mi respiración se regulo —ha sido lo más increíble del mundo— ella me dio un beso en el pecho

—Para mí también, definitivamente me llevaste al cielo— yo sonreí

—Prepárate porque pretendo llevarte seguido y dejarte ahí arriba todo lo que pueda—

—Estaré encantada—

—¿Y? ¿Ya tengo esa oportunidad?— le pregunte luego de unos minutos en silencio

—Creo que todavía tengo que pensarlo—yo la separe un poco y la mire a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño —Bien, creo que no tengo que pensarlo más, absolutamente la tienes—

—¿Entonces aceptaras ser mi novia? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— ella sonrió

—Claro que si— esta vez quien sonrió fui yo

—Pues entonces prepárate, porque iras de nuevo al cielo—

Y sin darle tiempo a hablar nada más me puse sobre ella. Increíblemente estaba excitado de nuevo, incluso más duro que la vez anterior, y al parecer ella también estaba dispuesta, porque en cuanto sintió mi erección contra su intimidad en sus ojos apareció un brillo de deseo tan intenso que no lo pude evitar y entre de golpe en ella, y no me había equivocado, ella estaba más que preparada. En esta ocasión no cruzamos palabra, solo se escucho en la habitación gemidos y jadeos desesperados, esta vez fue un poco más intensa que la anterior, pues yo entraba y salía en ella con desespero y Candy sin parar de gemir me clavaba las uñas en la espalda y me pedía aumentar el ritmo cada vez más y con más fuerza, fue tan intenso que cuando llegamos juntos al clímax soltó un gemido tan fuerte que imagine la escucharía todo el vecindario. Minutos después de sentirnos completamente saciados nos dormimos.

* * *

Galaxylam84: Dio lo mejor de él... o nooooo

Magnolia A:Tomate tu tiempo amiga cada quien tiene su ritmo de disfrutar su historia...

Pauli: creo que para Candy ya le demostro lo suficiente

keilanot2: que te parece su devocion por ella...

Rosi White: no pos Candy ya no quiere que sufra mas... lo ama sin más

memonybert: Gracias pero ya no sufriera ahora disfrutara...

Arual: gracias.. pero a que esto merece 10 a la potencia 100


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

HOLA ESTE CAPITULO NO ES APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES

ANHELANDO TU AMOR

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Once

Me desperté sintiéndome completamente relajado, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo y es que con tan solo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintaba en mi rostro, haber compartido algo tan importante con Candy definitivamente era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida y le daba gracias a Dios porque de algún modo había hecho que yo abriera los ojos y viera lo que en el pasado me había perdido, además de haberme permitido la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y esta vez no iba a defraudar a Candy de ningún modo.

Y pensando en ella me gire y trate de buscarla a mi lado para abrazarla, pero me sorprendió ver que la cama estaba vacía, me senté de golpe y con la mirada la busque por la habitación, preste atención a escuchar el ruido de la ducha por si estaba tomando un baño, pero solo había silencio. Preocupado me levante de golpe y en medio de la oscuridad busque mis bóxers y sin intención de perder el tiempo y ponerme nada mas, salí a buscarla en el resto de la casa. Me daba miedo la idea de que ella se hubiera arrepentido de estar conmigo y que el momento que compartimos esa misma noche lo considerara un error. Antes de salir mire el reloj y marcaba las cuatro y veinticinco de la mañana, a esta hora no podría haber ido demasiado lejos.

El primer lugar que busque fue su habitación, pero estaba tan vacía que se notaba que no había pasado por allí en horas, luego busque en la de mi hermana y la encontré en las mismas condiciones, después en el baño del pasillo y estaba igual de vacío que los lugares anteriores, pero en cuanto salí se me ocurrió una idea, no lo dude mas y baje directo a la habitación del piano, un suspiro de alivio salió de mi pecho cuando la vi sentada tocando el piano y aparentemente llevando únicamente por ropa mi camisa.

—Candy ¿Qué haces aquí?— ella al parecer me había escuchado bajar porque no se sorprendió cuando le hable, dejo de tocar el piano y me miro fijamente

—Solo estaba tratando de asimilar todo esto, cuando desperté hace un rato no podía creer que en verdad hubiera pasado, y me da mucho miedo pensar que sea solo un sueño y que cuando despierte de verdad todo haya sido mentira, que tu nunca hayas pretendido pedirme perdón y mucho menos una oportunidad para estar conmigo, que yo siga estando sola y enamorada de alguien que nunca me va a corresponder— el corazón se me encogió ante sus palabras, así que rápidamente me acerque hasta ella la levante y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

—No es un sueño Candy, es real, a mí también me cuesta creerlo pero está pasando de verdad, yo te amo, así que no lo dudes, no pienses más tonterías, tú me amas y yo te correspondo con todo mi corazón, eso es en lo único en lo que tienes que pensar, así que deja de dar vueltas al asunto y vuelve a la cama conmigo— Candy sonrió y me beso

—¿Quieres mostrarme de nuevo que tan real es todo esto? ¿Qué no estoy soñando?— propuso ahora con sus ojos llenos de deseo, yo sonreí con gracia

—¿Otra vez?—

—¿No puedes?— pregunto ahora con verdadera sorpresa, yo sonreí ante su inocencia, así que la tome del trasero y la levante estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, específicamente contra mi erección, que se hizo más intensa al comprobar que tenía razón, Candy no traía nada puesto bajo mi camisa. Cuando ella sintió lo excitado que estaba soltó un jadeo de sorpresa

—¿Y ahora que piensas? ¿Podre?— ella suspiro

—Definitivamente—

Ocurriéndoseme una idea bastante interesante, la lleve hasta el piano y la senté sobre él, inmediatamente empecé a desabrocharle mi camisa botón por botón.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto sorprendida pero cada vez más excitada

—Te desnudo— respondí mientras besaba su cuello y metía mi mano entre sus piernas

—¿Aquí?— pregunto en medio de un gemido

—Aquí o en las escaleras, no alcanzare a llegar hasta la habitación, ¿Te molesta?— para este momento ya había terminado de quitarle la camisa

—Me encanta— respondió y se ocupo de mis bóxers

Hacer el amor en el piano de alguna forma lo encontré muy excitante e intenso, después de esta noche, nunca más podría sentarme a tocar el piano sin pensar en la forma en que hice mía a Candy sobre su superficie blanca, definitivamente ahora me gustaba el piano mucho más que antes.

Casi era medio día, Candy estaba dándose un baño en mi habitación y yo me encontraba sentado en la cama secándome el pelo con una toalla, irónicamente pensé en que la noche anterior había estado haciendo lo mismo cuando ella apareció en mi cuarto y luego de besarnos me propuso que estuviéramos juntos, definitivamente la vida te sorprendía cuando menos te lo esperabas. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación, era mi hermana, no podía ser nadie más.

Por un momento me angustie pues Candy estaba a punto de salir del baño, pero después lo pensé mejor, y es que aparte de que yo no le guardaba secretos a mi hermana, Candy tampoco, tarde o temprano se enterara, y creo que será más temprano que tarde.

—Pasa Rosemary —

—Buenos días hermano— su rostro se notaba mas iluminado que nunca, y yo prefería no pensar mucho en el motivo por el que mi hermana se notaba tan radiante esta mañana y más después de saber que había pasado la noche con Tom, así que no le preste mucha atención al asunto —¿Sabes dónde está Candy? La estoy buscando pero no la encuentro— casi al instante escucho el ruido de la ducha y frunció el ceño, miro en dirección al baño y luego se fijo en mí y me examino detalladamente, yo la mire y en silencio le afirme que sus conclusiones eran correctas, ella sonrió

—Entonces al final te dio una oportunidad— yo sonreí feliz

—Sí, eso parece—

—Me alegro mucho hermano, mas te vale que sepas aprovecharla y por fin los dos puedan ser felices—

—No lo dudes, esta vez no seré tan estúpido— ella sonrió —y por lo que veo tu también estas muy feliz— al final no pude evitar no hacer comentarios, ella se sonrojo un poco

—La verdad Albert, es que nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora, Tom de verdad me hace sentir una mujer especial—

—Eres una mujer especial, eres increíble Rosemary , y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ser tu hermano— ella se acerco y me abrazo

—Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo Albert, la mejor decisión que tomaron nuestros padres fue haberse dado esa segunda oportunidad y habernos permitido formar esta increíble familia— yo le respondí el abrazo —pero será mejor que me vaya, aunque sé que Candy me contara todo más tarde, no quiero crear un momento incomodo, así que nos vemos luego— yo asentí y ella se marcho, un rato después salió Candy del baño con mi albornoz puesto, yo sonreí, definitivamente verla ponerse mis cosas me encantaba

—Escuche llegar a mi hermana, ¿Te gustaría que salgamos los tres a almorzar y así le contamos oficialmente que estamos juntos?—

—Me parece una estupenda idea, creo que Rosemary se pondrá muy feliz por nosotros— dijo sonriendo, yo me acerque y la abrace

—No lo dudo—

Una hora después estábamos los tres almorzando y pasando un día estupendo en familia, porque ahora Candy formaba parte de mi familia y pensaba hacerlo oficial cuanto antes.

-.-

Candy estaba hermosa, un vestido color vino tinto, largo hasta el piso y en strapless, el cabello rubio recogido en un moño y levemente maquillada, tenía un aspecto muy elegante y formal, yo estaba un poco celoso pues estaba robándose absolutamente todas las miradas. Cuando piso el escenario me sentí realmente orgulloso de Candy, se veía hermosa y radiante, definitivamente estaba completamente enamorado de ella, no había dudas, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido jamás y la más importante en mi vida. Después de ella entro Terry, ambos harían una presentación para un trabajo de la universidad, pues habían hecho una especie de concierto y la gran parte de los estudiantes de música participaría, pues era una nota muy importante para el semestre. Candy había compuesto una nueva canción y no nos había dejado escucharla, solo Terry había podido y eso porque sería él que tocara el piano en la presentación.

Terry tomo lugar en el piano y Candy de pie en medio del escenario, yo estaba un poco emocionado pues Candy había compuesto la canción pensando en mi, incluso me había confesado que el noventa por ciento de sus canciones en el pasado las había compuesto por mí, en cierto modo me sentí muy mal, pues la mayoría eran canciones de desamor, canciones tristes, pero en parte me alegraba porque había estado en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo aunque solo fuera para sus canciones. Además me había dejado claro que esta canción no tenía nada de triste, así que había estado muy ansioso por escucharla, pero ella no me había permitido hacerlo y me había hecho esperar hasta este día como a todos.

Luego de saludar al público, que entre ellos estaban mi hermana sentada a mi lado y el resto de sus amigos alrededor, Candy me miro directamente y no desvió más la mirada, cuando Terry empezó a tocar, ella empezó a cantar, o mejor dicho, a cantarme, porque en este momento éramos solamente nosotros dos, solo ella y yo, el resto se habían desaparecido.

**Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego**

**Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió**

**Iluminando mis noches vacías**

**Desde que te conocí**

**Todo en mi vida cambio**

**Supe al mirarte que al fin**

**Se alejaría el dolor**

**Que para siempre seriamos dos**

**Enamorados, siempre de la mano**

**Eternamente**

**Si no te hubiera conocido**

**No sé que hubiera sido de mí**

**Mi amor**

**Sin tu mirada enamorada**

**No sé si yo podría vivir**

**Sin el latido de tu corazón**

**El mundo es más frio**

**Nada tendría sentido**

**Si nunca te hubiera conocido**

**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor**

**Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor**

**Supe que siempre seriamos dos**

**Enamorados, siempre de la mano**

**Eternamente**

**Si no te hubiera conocido**

**No sé que hubiera sido de mí**

**Sin tu mirada enamorada**

**No sé si yo podría vivir**

**Sin el latido de tu corazón**

**El mundo es más frio**

**Nada tendría sentido**

**Si nunca te hubiera conocido**

**Que hubiera sido de mí**

**Nada tiene sentido,**

**Si no es contigo**

**No sé que hubiera sido de mí**

**Sin tu mirada enamorada no se**

**Si yo podría vivir**

**Sin el latido de tu corazón**

**Sin ti, el mundo es más frio**

**Nada tendría sentido**

**Si nunca te hubiera conocido**

**Nada tendría sentido**

**Si nunca te hubiera conocido**

Cuando la presentación termino el publico rompió en aplausos, la canción era hermosa, y ella había estado increíble, así que no perdí mas el tiempo y me levante rápidamente para dirigirme a la parte de atrás de los escenarios, tenía que hablar con ella desde hace días de algo importante y hoy era el momento ideal.

Cuando llegue ella se notaba nerviosa, Terry la abrazaba tratando de calmarla y le decía que había salido estupendo, luego le había dado un beso en la mejilla y ella había sonreído mientras soltaba el aire sintiéndose mejor. Tenía que reconocer que aun me daba algo de celos ver la confianza que tenían ambos, y es que aunque también había comprendido que ellos eran terriblemente compatibles y que nunca se separarían, que solo se veían como amigos, aun se me hacía difícil asimilar esa relación tan especial que tenían ambos.

—Felicitaciones— les dije cuando los vi —estuvieron muy bien— ambos sonrieron, Candy se acerco y me abrazo

—Candy fue la estrella de la noche, yo solo fui el chico que toco el piano e hizo los coros—

—No digas tonterías Terry, tu también estuviste muy bien— le aclare

—Gracias, pero será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos, según veo en tu mirada Albert, necesitas privacidad para poder declararle una vez más tu amor a Candy— dijo en broma

—Me parece que quien necesita privacidad para declarar su amor es otro— Terry se sonrojo, yo mire a Candy sin comprender —no me prestes atención Albert, pero que no se te haga raro si en los próximos días, vez a Terry llevando del brazo a una hermosa peli roja— yo sonreí

—Ojala que Dios te oiga y se haga realidad— dijo Terry suspirando —pero creo que me va a costar más que una simple declaración de amor—

—No seas bobo Terry, puedo asegurarte que tu pecosa siente lo mismo por ti—

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan segura—

—Solo lo sé, así que no pierdas mas el tiempo y ve a buscarla— Terry se despidió de nosotros y se perdió entre la gente

—¿No tienes nada más que hacer en el espectáculo?— le pregunte ansioso, pues la había invitado a cenar después de la presentación, ella negó

—No, ya estoy libre, solo dame unos minutos me cambio y nos vamos—

—No tienes que cambiarte, así estás perfecta—

—Estoy demasiado elegante Albert, voy a desentonar—

—¿Desentonar con quien?— le pregunte, ella reparo mejor en mi atuendo y frunció el ceño

—Tú también estas muy elegante, ¿A dónde vamos?—

—Es un secreto, así que mejor vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la reservación—

Durante todo el camino Candy estuvo tratando de sacarme información del lugar al que nos dirigíamos y después de reiterarle todas esas veces que se enteraría al llegar, había dejado de preguntar justo en el momento en el que llegábamos.

—¡Dios! ¿No me digas que es ahí donde vamos a comer?— yo asentí —¡Es el restaurante más caro de Chicago!— dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir —ahora siento que voy a desentonar no porque esté muy arreglada, si no porque comparada con la gente que habrá ahí adentro, seré una pordiosera—

—Deja de decir tonterías Candy, te vez estupenda y sé que comparada con cualquiera que esté ahí adentro o aquí afuera, tu siempre sobresaldrás por ser la más hermosa— ella se sonrojo

—Tú si sabes cómo hacerme sentir alagada— yo sonreí y dándole un suave beso en los labios la guie dentro del lugar

Había hecho reservar la mejor mesa del lugar, tenía la mejor vista y era la más privada de todas, al comienzo Candy se removía incomoda en el asiento, pero después de un rato se empezó a tranquilizar y con un poco mas de confianza empezó a comer mientras me sonreí.

—Te he extrañado mucho Albert— dijo cuando estábamos probando el postre

—Yo también, desde que volviste a tu departamento no es lo mismo, la casa se siente vacía— y es que hacía dos meses que ella estaba de nuevo en su departamento, y entre mis horarios y sus horarios en la universidad más los ensayos para la presentación, nos habíamos visto muy poco —Por cierto, está hermosa la canción, realmente me encanto— ella sonrió de nuevo

—Hace unas semanas estaba pensando en cómo es nuestra relación ahora y de un momento a otro se me ocurrió la letra, me gusto tanto que tome mi teclado y empecé a componer la música, aunque no es lo mismo componer una canción en un teclado eléctrico que en tu piano, definitivamente extraño muchísimo pasar tiempo ahí— inevitablemente recordé la última vez que ambos habíamos "usado" el piano, y al parecer ella también lo recordó porque sonrojo notoriamente

—¿Si lo extrañas tanto porque no vuelves?— ella pareció desconcertada

—No te entiendo— yo suspire y metí mi mano en el bolsillo del saco buscando lo que había comprado hace días y no me había decidido a entregar

—Quiero decir que si extrañas tanto tocar el piano y también me extrañas a mí, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la casa?—

—Pero Albert, yo ya tengo mi departamento listo y…—

—Cásate conmigo— la interrumpí, esta vez ella sí que estaba desconcertada

—¿Cómo?—

—Que te cases conmigo— repetí y saque la cajita de terciopelo que había estado guardad en mi bolsillo todo el día y la abrí mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado hace semanas y que no me había decidido entregarle hasta hoy

—¿Hablas… hablas en serio?— pregunto mirando el anillo

—Sí, tú me amas, yo te amo, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora, quiero que te cases conmigo—

—Pero… ¿No crees que es muy pronto?— dijo aun mirando el anillo

—Ya perdí tres años por estúpido, no quiero perder un solo día más. ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?— le pregunte sintiéndome de repente nervioso, Rosemary me había asegurado que era el momento indicado, que ella diría que sí, pero al ver tantas dudas en Candy estaba empezando a sentirme inseguro

—No se trata de eso Albert, claro que me gusta la idea, sería una estúpida si te dijera que no… claro que me quiero casar contigo— yo sonreí —es solo que no lo puedo creer, me has tomado por sorpresa—

—No le des más vueltas, solo dime que si— ella me miro y sonrió radiante

—¡Sí!— yo sonreí, tome su mano y deslice el anillo en su dedo anular, después la bese, definitivamente hoy era el hombre más feliz del mundo —imagino que Rosemary ya estaba al tanto de esto— comento después del beso, yo asentí

—Y está realmente feliz por su nueva cuñada, cree que a la casa le hace falta tu presencia, más ahora que piensa irse—

—La verdad es que no puedo creer el giro que dieron las cosas para todos, aun se me hace difícil pensar que Rosemary se irá a vivir con Tom, incluso Annie, Archie y Paty con Ster son novios, solo falta que Terry y su pecosa estén juntos, y la verdad es que se que así será, es como si las cosas se hubieran arreglado para todos—

—Mi hermana realmente es feliz con Tom, y me alegro mucho por ellos, se que todo resultara bien— ella asintió

—Te amo Albert— dijo y se levanto para abrazarme —nunca imagine que esta cena la habías planeado para pedirme que nos casáramos, en estos momentos soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra— yo le di un beso suave en los labios

—Vamos a tener que planear todo rápido, porque no aguanto un día más sin ti en casa, si por mí fuera nos fugaríamos a Las Vegas y nos casaríamos mañana mismo, pero quiero darte la boda que te mereces, así que tendré que esperar— ella sonrió y volvió a su asiento

—Siempre quise conocer Las Vegas— dijo sonriendo con malicia, luego suspiro —pero Rosemary no nos lo perdonaría nunca, así que vamos a tener que esperar—

—No importa que tardemos un poco, lo más importante de todo, es que me permitiste estar a tu lado y que después de estos años he podido comprender que solo contigo puedo ser feliz—

—¿Entonces qué te parece si brindamos por nosotros?— dijo tomando su copa y levantándola sobre la mesa, yo tome la mía y también la levante —por nosotros—

—Por la felicidad que me da tu amor y porque te amo—

—Yo también te amo Albert—

Y después de hoy, nuestras vidas definitivamente serian diferentes… pues después de hoy, seriamos felices, realmente felices.

FIN

* * *

Galaxylam84,Magnolia A,Pauli,keilanot2,Rosi White,memonybert,Arual,JENNY,ale bernal,flor,jipuk,Lila,PATY,ara, Rosial,lucero GRACIAS! Chiquillasz, amigas, lectoras por seguri el fic... especialmente GRACIAS A YURIKA por permitirme compartir su fic con ustedes, este y otros que proximamente compartire y espero seguir con su compañia...

BESOS!


End file.
